


The Lab Rat

by MotorCityBecca96



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotorCityBecca96/pseuds/MotorCityBecca96
Summary: An unrealized reality set somewhere mid third season, after Icarus Abides.  Crais and Talyn have joined their motley bunch, they have also gone back to get Jool, and they have also found Stark.  Still being pursued by a few peacekeepers, they stay together to journey through the Uncharted Territories, to undo some damage caused by the Peacekeepers.  All those except Rygel.  The crew and ship have come across another craft in a debris/asteroid field where they were searching for anything they could salvage.





	The Lab Rat

 

**_The Story Begins:_ **

“Aeryn?”

“Yes Pilot.”  Aeryn replied, she climbed out of bed and covered the sleeping Crichton.

“Moya is picking up a signal from small vessel in the debris field.  There is a faint life sign emanating from it.  Its energy signature seems to be human.”  Pilot replied.  “Should we investigate?”

“First try communicating with it.  Approach it very slowly.  This could very well be a peacekeeper trap.”

“Yes.”  There was silence for a moment.  “I am getting no response; there is a faint distress signal but nothing else.”

“Officer Sun.”  Crais called into the communicator.

“Yes Captain.”

“Talyn and I have also spotted the vessel.  Talyn has scanned it, there are no weapons, and only one life form.”

“Thank you, Crais.”  Aeryn replied “Pilot prepare to net it, I will investigate with a transport pod first.”

“Yes, Aeryn.”

Aeryn collected her weapons and got dressed.  “D’Argo?”

“Yes,” he responded gruffly, waking a Luxan in the middle of the night, without a good reason, can be hazardous, Aeryn remembered.

“I need you to collect Stark and meet me in the cargo hold.  We have come across a small space craft with an occupant.”  Aeryn explained.

“We will be there.”

Aeryn was the first to arrive at the transport launch site, Stark and D’Argo soon followed.  As usual, the Luxan had strapped on his Qualta Blade.  Aeryn entered the pod.  Stark and D’Argo waited in the cargo hold.

Aeryn maneuvered as close to the ship as she could and noticed it was a small craft that seemed to hold only one person.  She called for Moya to pull the small vessel into the cargo hold and then returned.  When she stepped into the cargo hold, she called for John.  “John, wake up.”

“Huh…” he replied groggily.

“John we need you in the cargo bay, we seem to have found a ship with a human aboard.”

“What, Human not Sebecean?  I will be right there.”  John said excitedly, now fully awake.  A few moments later John trotted into the cargo hold.  “Show me.”

Aeryn pointed to the small vessel.  It had no markings on the side and it was a configuration that John had never seen.  It appeared to be a small transport vessel and the pilot did not require a space suit.  The DRD’s opened the craft.  After checking for signs of contaminants or booby traps, D’Argo lifted the unconscious pilot out.  He knew from her scent that she was very ill.  She was very pale and sweating.  She was about 5’ 4”, with an athletic build, and short spiky red hair.  She was wearing a blue jumpsuit and boots.  D’Argo carried her to a nearby table so that Stark could scan her.

“Human.”  Stark replied.  “Massive infection…very sick…not dying…yet…hurry, hurry, medical rejuvenation.”

D’Argo walked over cautiously.  In one quick motion, he picked her up.

~~~

When they had gotten her to the medical room, Stark began to wave everyone away.

“Until there is no longer a threat of danger, I will stay.”  D’Argo said gruffly.

“You will…help?”  Stark replied.  D’Argo gave him a fierce look and walked out of the room.

Stark began removing the jump suit from the unconscious young woman.  He found the source of the infection in no time, the girl’s right shoulder had five deep gouges on it and they were all badly infected.  It appeared that she had put a makeshift bandage on it but it was not much help.  Stark cleaned the wound and began treating it.  While he was applying the poultice and hooking up an IV link to Moya, he noticed a barcode tattoo near the wound.  Stark dressed the unconscious girl in one of Zhaan’s old robes.

~~~

“Does she have an ‘if found’ tag on her.”  John asked.

Aeryn looked over at him.  “No Chricton…”  Aeryn noticed the young woman was beginning to stir.  “Quiet.”

The young woman began mumbling,  “No, no, no…”

The young woman opened her eyes and saw room full of strange beings.  Standing over her was a man with half a face covered in a mask and another one who looked human.  The human looking one said “Don’t worry lassie, you are safe here,” in an Irish accent, placing his hand on her shoulder.  Crichton had never seen eyes like hers.  They were warm green, like grass, with a bit of a silver sparkle to them.  He startled her and she flinched.  She could not help but stare at the man in the mask.  John saw her eyes turn darker.  “Whoa, mood eyes…” he mumbled

“Who are you?”  She tried to say.  She was having trouble speaking, her mouth was dry and it felt like her tongue would stick to the roof of her mouth and stay there.  “Where am I?”

“Hi, I am John Crichton.”  The man replied, then pointing to a woman with long brown hair.  “This is Aeryn Sun.”  He pointed to the one in the mask “this is Stark.”  He turned toward something half-hidden in shadows.  All she could see was a shoulder and something that looked like tentacles.  “The big guy is Ka D’Argo.”  Crichton leaned closer.  “His bark is worse than his bite.”  John turned around with his arms open, “This is Moya. She is a bio-mechanoid, part machine part sentient being.”  John extended his arm and helped her sit up.  She looked down; someone had dressed her in a blue gown.  There was a tube in her arm, it looked medical.  Her head is spinning and her right shoulder felt as if it was on fire.  The walls of the room looked metallic, but he said it was alive?  “Who are you?” he asked.

_Who am I, good question_ , she thought closing her eyes for a moment.  _Rainne_ , she heard someone in her head say, _your name is Rainne_ “My name is Rainne…I …don’t remember the rest.”  Suddenly Stark injected her with something.  He was speaking but it seemed to be gibberish.  “Do you understand the others?”  she asked John. 

“Not always. But that is a different story.”  Crichton took her hand in his.  “Once the translator microbes are fully functioning you will begin to understand them.  Trust me, it is completely safe.”  Rainne looked at him, _maybe he is crazy and so am I and we are all in an asylum_.  However, that did not explain the thing in the corner.

“So how did you get here?”  Crichton asked.

“I’m not sure.  I can’t remember.”  Suddenly the room began to spin. Rainne began to sway. Black spots swam in her vision, nausea was building, Stark grabbed her arm and helped her lay back down.

~~~

“She needs…rest…everyone out.”  Stark said.  D’Argo looked at him.  “My side, your side, you out.”  Stark shoved everyone from the room.  He turned to say something to Rainne and realized the young woman was unconscious again.  Stark turned down the lights and left the room, he knew Pilot and Moya would inform him of any changes.

~~~

“Well, what do we do.”  Aeryn asked Crichton and D’Argo.  They were standing outside Medical Rejuv talking.

“Oh can we keep her, she followed me home.”  John asked, sarcastically. “Please Aeryn, I will take good care of her…I will hug her and squeeze her and call her”

“Crichton.”  Aeryn replied exasperated.  One human was enough for her.  “I think we need to find out what is going on first.  Where she is from?  Whether or not this is a Peacekeeper trap…”

“I say we heal her, put her back in that small craft, load her up with some food and leave her on the next commerce planet.”  D’Argo snarled.  “I don’t want her bringing the Peacekeepers here.  The three we have now are enough for me.” 

“But she’s human.”  Crichton said.  “She has got to be from earth. She is not a Peacekeeper.  She is way too shrimpy.”

“Shrimpy?”  Aeryn asked, not understanding Crichton’s reference.

“Short, little.”  He looked at Aeryn.  “Have you seen a short peacekeeper with red hair and green eyes before…think Aeryn.”

“No.”

“Well…” Crichton replied shrugging his shoulders.  “Lets see what we can find out first.”  He put his arm around Aeryn.  “We will take her little ship apart.  If we can’t figure anything out we will leave her on the next commerce planet.”

“I still think it is better to get rid of her now…” D’Argo replied, though the statement was directed at Aeryn.  “Before she knows who we are!”

“No Crichton is right.  She deserves that much.  We kept him…” Aeryn replied pointing at Crichton.  “Move her craft into a empty cargo hold.  I do not want her exposed to the others for a few solar days, till we get some answers.”

“I will personally help her.”  John said.  The thought of actually being able to touch something from Earth again warmed his heart for a moment.

“Fine.  But I will keep an eye on her as well.”  D’Argo replied.

“Go for it big guy!”  Crichton chuckled.  “Use the old Luxan charm, scare the information out of her.”

“Shut up Crichton.”  D’Argo replied as he walked away.

~~~

The sound of the door woke Rainne, she heard footsteps and turned to see Stark walking into the room, with some effort she rolled onto her left side to get a better view of him.  Stark strolled over smiling.

“Better today?” he asked. 

“A little, if you are the doctor, thank you very much.”

“Not a doctor…the healer, for now.”  Stark went on to explain how he had hooked her up to some part of the giant ship to clean the infection from her blood stream.  “I can remove it now.  The infection is gone…will scar…too infected”

“That’s okay.  I can’t remember anything but I am glad to be alive.”  After he removed the tube from her arm, Rainne tried sitting up again.  There was still some pain in her shoulder but not like it was the day before. Rainne looked around the room as Stark began his ministrations.  The walls looked metallic but they looked warm and inviting as well.  Stark removed the bandage and cleaned the wound.  It began to hurt again.  He grabbed a jar of green paste, it was soothing but the smell was awful.  “A weeken…you will be better.”

“Thank you Stark.”

Rainne heard the door open again followed by footsteps.  She turned her head and saw the woman with the long dark hair.  She placed her hand on Rainne’s uninjured shoulder.  Rainne noticed her hand was very cool to the touch.  Yet she looked human.

“Can I ask you a question?”  Aeryn began.

“Yes.”

“Where did you get the tattoo on your shoulder?  It is near the base of the wound.”

Rainne closed her eyes trying to remember.  “I do not remember.” she replied honestly.  Shrugging her shoulders, the movement made the wound hurt.  Rainne tried to relax.

“Well, I would like Stark to try something; it may help you regain your memories.”

“What?”  Rainne asked.  “I would do anything to figure out where I am from.  What if someone is missing me?”

“He would like to join with you.”  Aeryn and Stark explained the whole procedure to her.  “He will do it tomorrow.”

“Okay.  What do I do until then?” 

“Rest and recuperate.  However, I may be able to find someplace other than Medical Rejuv for you.  Wait here.”

“Okay.”  All the talking was making her tired, as Aeryn left the room, Rainne lay back down.

~~~

“I would like to move her to a free chamber.”  Aeryn said to D’Argo.

“I advise against it.”  D’Argo argued.  “It is easier to watch Medical Rejuv.”

“I don’t think she is going to be a problem.  You worry entirely too much.”  Aeryn replied.  “Don’t worry my Luxan friend.  I will instruct Pilot to use the DRD’s to keep an eye on her.  You may guard as well if you would like.  We can always reengage the cell door locks.”

“Very well, take her to the chamber next to mine.”  D’Argo grumbled.  “No need to bother with the locks it is just one little female.”

~~~

Aeryn returned to medical Rejuv.  She and Stark led Rainne to a large chamber.  There was a bed toward the center.  Aeryn showed Rainne where the bathing facilities were and demonstrated how to open the door and pull the curtain for some privacy.  Aeryn told Rainne that the room next to her was where D’Argo slept.  That he was instructed to keep an eye on her and that Rainne was to follow his orders.

“Thank you Aeryn, Stark.”  She said as she sat on the bench against the wall.  The wall was warm and comforting.

“We are here to help.”  Stark replied as he took her hand.  “I will join with you…tomorrow morning.”

Aeryn left them sitting on the couch.

“Okay.  Do I have to prepare anything?”

“No, just clear your mind”

“Already done that.”  She joked.  She had no memories other than her name, nothing since she had regained consciousness with Stark standing over her.

“Yes.”  Stark replied.

“Thank you again.”

~~~

D’Argo heard Rainne rustling around in her chamber.  He heard her bump into the table, and curse quietly.  He leaned against the wall quietly listening, he was apprehensive she could be a threat, however there was something he found very enticing about her.  Perhaps it was her red hair and brilliant green eyes, or perhaps it was something about her natural curiosity and lack of fear.  Possibly it was just her lack of memories. 

~~~

Rainne had trouble falling asleep.  The bed was firm and cold.  She finally grabbed the blanket and pillow and went to the bench along the wall.  It was warmer there.  She curled up and tried to remember anything.  Soon the dream began:

She turned to look over her shoulder, the huge creature roared again.  It slashed out at her, barely missing her back.  She ran through a building she did not recognize.  The creature roared again.  This time she could feel the creature’s putrid breath against her neck; this time when it slashed out it caught her right shoulder.  She could feel the blood running down her arm.  Her lungs felt as if they would explode.  She stopped and faced the monster.  It was massive, with an oily sheen.  The wound on her shoulder burned as if acid had been poured on it.  When the creature realized she had stopped it stopped as well.  Suddenly she had the urge to reach out to touch it, suddenly she was no longer afraid, she felt the fear and hatred leave her body like an inferno; she closed her eyes but felt the flame strike the monster.  She heard the monster scream as it fell to the ground.  When she opened her eyes again, there was a human lying there dead in front of her.  He was wearing a jumpsuit.  She did not know who he was but she knew that she had killed him.  She screamed.

Someone was shaking her.  She awoke and found the thing with the tentacles in her room.  He was shaking her.

“Human, wake up.”

 “Whaa….t are you doing in here?”  She asked backing away from him.  She proceeded to back herself right off the bench.  She hit her shoulder on the way to the floor.  The pain was excruciating.  It jolted her fully awake.  She glared up at D’Argo, no longer afraid.

“I heard you cry out.”  He held out his hand, “I promise I will not hurt you,” Rainne took his hand tentatively, and he pulled her up.  His hand was warm and his grip strong.  “Would you like me to call for Stark?”

“No.  It was only a nightmare; I will tell him when he comes in the morning.”  She replied.  Since he was in the room and the full effect of the dream had not completely worn off, and not wanting to be alone, she thought she would ask him a few questions.  “What species are you?”

“Luxan.”  Was his reply.  He did not offer any other.  He seemed gruff and she sensed that he did not want to be there or to be watching over her.  “You are human, like Crichton.  Though there is something very different about you.” He said as he stood up.

“I’m female.”

“No it is something else.”  He said as he strode from the room. 

~~~

D’Argo noticed something about her smell was very different from John’s.  It was human but more sterile, clean, almost medicinal.  D’Argo also noticed she did not seem to frighten too easily, or stay frightened for long, and though it would not be perceptible to the others except possibly Aeryn and Crais, she took a self-protective posture quickly when threatened, as if she had been trained as a soldier.  He vowed to keep a closer eye on her.  Though usually not superstitious there was something about her that made him concerned.

~~~

Someone touched Rainne’s shoulder gently.  She opened her eyes, Stark was standing in front of her.

“Hi Stark, I didn’t hear you come in.”  she said uncrossing her legs and leaning forward.

“You…were meditating?”  Stark asked as he dragged a chair from across the room and sat facing Rainne.  “Good, Good.”

“I was thinking about my nightmare I had last night.  I do not know if it is memories trying to surface or something else.  D’Argo woke me up.”  She briefly explained the dream to him.

“We will concentrate on the dream first.  Ready?”

“Yes,” she replied tentatively.  “Will it hurt?”

“No, I promise.”  Stark took off his mask, the whole side of his face was aglow with a warm soothing golden light. Rainne was drawn to the light, unable to take her eyes off of Stark.  He took both her hands in his.  Suddenly she could feel Stark’s consciousness join her own.  _“Show me your dreams, share your thoughts.”_ Stark said through their bond.

She turned to look over her shoulder, the huge creature roared again.  It slashed out at her, barely missing her back.  She ran through a building she did not recognize.  The creature roared again.  This time she could feel the creature’s putrid breath against her neck; this time when it slashed out it caught her right shoulder.  She could feel the blood running down her arm.  Her lungs felt as if they would explode.  She stopped and faced the monster.  It was massive, with an oily sheen.  The wound on her shoulder burned as if acid had been poured on it.  When the creature realized she had stopped it stopped also.  Suddenly she had the urge to reach out to touch it, suddenly she was no longer afraid, she felt the fear and hatred leave her body like a flame; she closed her eyes but felt the flame strike the monster.  She heard the monster scream as if it fell to the ground.  When she opened her eyes again, there was a human lying there dead in front of her.  He was wearing a jumpsuit.  She did not know who he was but she knew that she had killed him.

Stark watched the dream, probing as he went along.  He could not tell if it was a memory or just a dream.  He probed a little deeper but could find nothing.  He probed into her short-term memory; he saw the last few days as she had seen them.  He saw the dream again and what had happened between D’Argo and herself last night when he had come in and woke her up.  Stark released her hands and put his mask back on.

“Nothing, empty, gone.”  Stark said.  “Gone, gone, gone, all gone.”  He patted her knee. “Not a danger to us.”

“Thank You Stark.”  She smiled, dismayed that it did not work.  “Can you give me a tour?”

“Not at this time.”  Stark replied.  “Wander around by yourself?”

“No.”  She replied.  She did not want to get lost, run into anyone else, she had heard Aeryn and Stark talking about the others on the ship.

“Idea, oh yes an idea.”  Stark said, he seemed as if he was plotting something.  Rainne was wary.  “Wait here.”

~~~

Stark opened the door to find D’Argo standing near it.  “Ka D’Argo, I was just going to look for you.”

“Yes?” he asked raising an eyebrow at Stark.

“Take Rainne on a tour.”  Stark asked.  “No memories.”

“Why me?”  D’Argo asked.  “Can’t you get one of the girls to do it, Chiana or Jool.  I am no tour guide.”

“You can protect us if need be.”  Stark placed his hand on D’Argo’s arm.

“What do I show her?”  D’Argo asked, he had never been a tour guide before.

“Take her to meet Pilot, take her to the cargo hold where her ship is being dismantled, show her our home.”

“Fine.” He grumbled.

~~~

Rainne heard the door open.  She was standing against the wall, it warm and comforting.  She heard a deep voice say. “Rainne.”

“Yes.”  Rainne replied as she turned to face the voice, while still leaning on the wall.  Slowly she opened her eyes.  She was surprised to see D’Argo standing there.  His arms were tightly crossed and he looked very stern.  She had never seen anything like him.  Rainne was too tired the night before to really study him.  He was tall, very tall.  He had tattoos on his forehead, chin and muscular chest.  He had braids in his beard and mustache.  Rainne was shocked to see his crystal blue eyes, they seemed to see right through her.  Very intriguing, she thought.  Rainne especially liked hearing his deep soft spoken voice, she definitely wanted to get him to talk.  “The walls are warm.” She said trying to make conversation.

“Yes they are, Moya is alive.  Would you like to meet her Pilot?”  D’Argo replied

“Pilot?”  _There is a pilot_ , Rainne thought, John said this is a living ship.

“Yes he is the control center for Moya yet he is a sentient being himself.  He is integrated with Moya so we will have to go to him.”  He said dryly.

“Okay.”

Rainne followed D’Argo from the room and through many corridors, it seemed like forever before they entered into Pilot’s chamber.  Rainne hid behind D’Argo for a moment.  She was momentarily stunned.  She had never seen a being like Pilot.  He was looking at her while all four of his arms seemed to be operating the large control panel.  The other beings on the ship were all humanoid, even D’Argo, this one was different.  Pilot spoke to her.

“Hello Rainne” Pilot said, extending one of his arms toward her. 

“Hello?”  She replied moving a bit closer, still not going to far from D’Argo.  Pilot reached out a bit further.  Rainne took Pilot’s hand and shook it.

“Pilot.”  He replied

“Hello Pilot.”  She said.  Pilot grabbed her arm gently, pulling her closer.  Rainne looked back at D’Argo, he nodded yes, so she moved over to the console near Pilot.

“So you are a female human?”  Pilot asked her. “Very different from Chricton, I understand.”

“Just as annoying.”  D’Argo mumbled sarcastically.

Rainne looked at D’Argo before turning her attention back to Pilot.  “Yes I am a human, I don’t know much more though.  I seem to have lost my memory.  D’Argo is giving me a tour of Moya.”

“Well it was very nice to meet you.  Come down and talk with me some time.  I am always here.”

“Thank you Pilot.”  Rainne walked back over to D’Argo.  “Well, where do we go next?”  She asked, she was beginning to enjoy her little excursion, even if D’Argo was not much of a conversationalist, and was seemingly annoyed with her presence.

“I will take you to the cargo hold where your ship is being held and then on to the galley where we go to eat meals together.”  He turned and walked from the room.  Rainne followed behind him quietly, she observed the way he walked, straight and tall.  Rainne realized he moved with purpose and no fear.  Maybe if she tried to emulate the way he carried himself she could crack his tough exterior.  Rainne trailed her hand along the walls as she walked, they seemed to be metallic but they were soft and warm.  She was trying to get past her reservations, she had seen so much in the last few days, meeting new creatures at every turn, yet remembering nothing from the time before they revived her. D’Argo did not speak to her as they walked. She wanted him to talk, his voice was deep and strong.  It stirred something in her heart.  Rainne could tell he did not want to be showing her around.  She was not sure why Stark had asked him in the first place.  Rainne did not notice that D’Argo had stopped, and she ran into him. It was like walking into a solid wall, before she even realized what was happening she fell backwards and landed on her butt, jarring her shoulder again, the pain momentarily stunned her.

“Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts.” She said sheepishly, wincing at the pain in her shoulder, D’Argo bent down and offered his hand. Rainne took it, D’Argo pulled her up quickly with no effort. His hand was warm and at first she did not want to let it go. D’Argo pulled away.

“Please try to be more careful.” He said. He led her into the small cargo hold where her ship was. There were little yellow robots all around it.  They seemed to be inspecting it. “We have been inspecting your vessel trying to determine where you were from, and we were also looking for possible clues to help you with your memory. So far we have not found anything. Crichton has looked it over and as far as he can tell it is inoperable.  He was wondering if it would be acceptable if he dismantled it?”

“Sure, I don’t think I will be going anywhere, I don’t even remember how to fly it.” She smiled trying to elicit one from D’Argo, he just crossed his arms and stared at her. “Can I help? I don’t have anything else to do. Maybe if I see something it will jog my memory.”

“I think that will be acceptable. Would you like to stay here or would you like to continue the tour?” D’Argo asked her.

“I think I will stay here for a while if you do not mind.” She replied. Rainne knew D’Argo wanted to get away from showing her around.

“I will be in the galley, it is just down the corridor on the right.”

“Okay.”

~~~

D’Argo sat toying with his food cubes. He was remembering the feel of Rainne’s body against his when he picked her up the day they found her and today when she had run into him. He could still smell her sweet scent. Her odor was changing, becoming more feminine, less disinfected.  There was something else about her that he perceived and it was disarming, something in the way she looked at him.  Her constant smile and apparent curiosity.  She was just a young woman, yet she was something else. D’Argo did not see Chiana come into the room. She plopped down next to him on the bench.

“Going to eat those cubes or just push ‘em around for a while and beat them into submission?” Chiana asked as she grabbed one from the plate. 

“Chiana.” D’Argo snapped at her. He stood up and walked from the room.  Chiana sat in stunned silence.  He had not snapped at her in a long time.  She knew he would never accept her again as a possible companion but he was never so rude.

~~~

Rainne was rummaging around in a container of items she found on the floor.  The small yellow robots seemed to be removing anything not attached or very secure and were placing them in the container.  The sleeves of the gown were too long and kept getting in her way.  She grumbled in frustration as she pushed the sleeves up again.  She looked around the room.  She was about to give up and remove the gown when she heard footsteps.  Rainne turned around to find D’Argo standing in the door.

“I think we can find you clothing more suited to what you are doing. Follow me.” D’Argo led her out of the cargo hold and down the corridor. They stopped in front of a smaller cargo bay. He led her inside. It was a small storage area with clothing and other supplies. D’Argo pulled out a pair of pants, a tank top and another shirt with longer sleeves. “These will do until we can acquire some for you. I will stand outside the door while you change and then take you to the galley.  Stark requested that you eat something.”

“Okay.” She replied.  D’Argo left the room and closed the door. He seemed much friendlier, almost fatherly, but not quite. Rainne quickly changed and stepped out of the small room. D’Argo looked her over. The clothes fit her like a glove, she was a bit uncomfortable, with the closeness of the fabric and what it revealed, but at least the sleeves were not in the way. She had the robe over her arm.

“Better?” he asked, smiling for the first time.

“Yes. Much. Thank you.” Rainne hugged him quickly. The huge warrior backed away from her.  “Sorry.” She whispered

“Let’s go to the galley now and then you can take the robe back to Stark.” D’Argo replied, trying to avoid her touch again.

~~~

Two solar days later while Rainne was eating in the galley with John, Aeryn and D’Argo, John introduced her to Chiana and Jool.  Both of the girls were polite, but spent most of their time talking with the others as if she was not there.  She seemed to have nothing in common with them.  Rainne had to admit she felt a few pangs of jealousy when Jool sat next to D’Argo and engaged him in a lengthy discussion.  D’Argo ignored Rainne while he ate and spoke with Jool.  As Rainne was walking out with Aeryn to go talk with Stark, a tall dark man walked past her, she drew a deep breath and turned to follow him with her eyes.  She caught herself staring at him.  He had black hair and almost black eyes.  He seemed to exude a masculine power, he was handsome in a roguish sort of way, impeccably groomed and very sure of himself.  Rainne turned to reenter the Galley.  She knew she wanted to meet this dark haired, dark eyed stranger.  He turned to gaze in her direction.  Rainne moved closer to him.

She smiled and extended her hand, “hi I’m Rainne.” 

He pulled off his glove before taking her hand, Rainne noticed his hand was also cool to the touch much like Aeryn’s.  John had said something about them actually being distant genetic cousins, however their body temperatures were much lower than humans and they did not like heat.  That is why the corridors and most of the rooms were kept at a cooler temperature.

~~~

Crais could not help but stare.  He had never seen such a creature as this.  He knew she was human, but she was distracting to look at.  She was short, compared to Sebacean standards, though athletically built like Aeryn.  Upon looking at her again, he decided it was the green eyes that drew his attention.  Red hair and green eyes were never seen in Peacekeeper soldiers, occasionally in techs and servers.  Crais felt a slight tingling in his hand as he held hers.  She smiled up at him and despite years of training to mask any emotion or reaction, he could not help but smile back.  The feeling was disarming.

~~~

Rainne did not notice but Jool saw that D’Argo had stopped eating and was staring at Rainne.  Jool heard his quiet growl when Crais took Rainne’s hand.  Jool let out a small sigh, she could see the Luxan had deeper feelings for their newest member than he revealed.

~~~

Still holding her hand, the dark haired man finally spoke, low and soft, yet revealing a power that was barely kept restrained.  “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.  I am Bialar Crais, but most call me Crais.”    He smiled back at her, his voice hypnotic. “I believe you gave our Banik healer quite a scare.” 

Rainne noticed the others looking at them.

“Yes.  At least that is what everyone tells me.”  She replied, unsure of what else to say.  It seemed his gaze was drawing her in.

“Well, it is a pleasure to meet you.  I will be going to have a meal, however when I am finished I could take you on a tour of Talyn.  He is Moya’s offspring.”  He said dropping her hand.  The connection seemed to lessen when they were no longer touching.

“That would be nice.”  Rainne smiled again.  “I am going to talk to Stark for a minute and then I will be going to the cargo bay to continue taking my ship apart.  You can find me there when you are ready.”

“Okay, see you in a few microts.”

~~~

D’Argo got up and walked out after Rainne, leaving the rest of his plate undisturbed.  He stopped outside the cargo bay where Rainne’s ship was.  Rainne had not yet returned from Stark’s quarters.  D’Argo stepped back into the shadows when he heard footsteps.  It was Rainne and she was alone, she ducked into the small cargo bay.  D’Argo walked quietly up to the door and peered in.  Rainne was at the front of the ship.  The DRDs had taken an exterior access panel off and she was staring at the contents.  D’Argo stepped into the room and cleared his throat.

Rainne heard someone clear their throat, _Crais eats quickly_ she thought, she turned around and looked back, D’Argo was standing there.

“Rainne.”  He said quietly, moving closer.  His voice softer, more friendly.

“Yes, D’Argo.”  She replied, smiling at him.

“Would you like any assistance?”  He asked leaning on the door frame.

She looked at him, trying to keep any emotion from her face.  _Is he jealous?_   He had ignored her until she spoke with Crais.

“No, I am just passing time waiting for Crais.”  she replied, wondering what he would do next.  “But thank you for offering.”

“Rainne I…” he started.  _Was going to ask you to stay, here on Moya with me, let me show you around more._ The rest of the statement went un-spoken.

Rainne heard footsteps and turned toward them, Crais walked into the room.

“Ka D’Argo, thank you for keeping her company while I ate.”  Crais extended his arm “are you ready for your tour?”

“Yes.”  She replied. She looked at D’Argo one last time.  D’Argo just stared back at her unable to verbalize his feelings.

~~~

Rainne was speechless when they arrived on Talyn.  The younger Leviathan was so much different from his mother.  He was slightly smaller and sleeker, but she could feel the power emanating from him.  Crais took her to Command first, when Rainne stood in the center of the room her skin began to tingle.  The room began to sway, she felt a sudden urge to close her eyes.  When she opened them again Crais was dragging her toward the door.

“What happened?”  She asked as Crais helped her stand.

“I do not know.”  Crais said holding her arm to steady her.  “Do you feel anything now?”

Her skin still felt tingly but the urge to close her eyes was gone.  “I feel tingly all over.  But not like when I was standing there.”  Pointing to where she had been standing.  “What is it?”

“It is Talyn’s nerve center.  Everything in Talyn runs through this central area.”  Crais explained.  “You must be telepathic.  I could feel just the edge of your consciousness when you stood in the Neural Cluster.  We have never had that sensation before”

“We?” She asked looking around.  He was the only one in the room besides her that she knew of.

“Talyn and I.”  Crais turned around and raised his ponytail, Rainne saw a flashing disk embedded in the flesh of his neck.  “Through this neural link Talyn and I are joined together.  I can control all of his systems, yet he retains his own control.  I joined with him when he was still an infant.”  Crais turned and walked into the center of the Neural Cluster and chuckled.  “Let’s just say it has not always been the perfect arrangement.  But Talyn and I work well together now.”

Rainne wanted to stand in the Neural Cluster again.  She felt as if something was drawing her in.  Perhaps Talyn and Crais could find the memories that Stark could not.  “Could I stand there again?”  she asked “Could you try to read my memories?  Stark was unable to find anything but…”

“You are not afraid?”

“Not while I am awake.”  she smiled at him.  He smiled back but did not move or beckon her to come to him.  He had his arms crossed and it made the muscles in his arms even more defined.  He seemed so complex and simple at the same time.  Rainne realized she wanted to be held in those strong arms, though they had just met only an arn before.  He stepped aside and motioned for her to join him in the center.

Rainne stepped into the neural cluster again.  She closed her eyes and began to sway.  She felt Crais wrap his powerful arms around her.  Suddenly she felt some other presence in her mind besides Crais.  When Rainne opened her eyes again they were in the corridor outside of command.  She did not remember anything.  Crais had placed her on the floor.

“Anything?”  She asked trying to sit up.

“No.”  Crais replied.  He squatted down next to her.  He lifted her chin with his finger.  “You look tired.  Would you like to continue our tour some other time?”

“Yes.  Thank you.”  Crais helped her stand.  She leaned against the warm wall.  “I don’t know what to do.  Where am I from, what happened to me?”

“Those are questions I wish I could help you answer.”  He extended his arm.  “For now I will return you to Moya so that you may rest.”

“Thank you Bialar.”  She replied taking his arm and leaning on it on the way back to the transport.

~~~

After Rainne and Crais left the cargo bay, D’Argo stood in the empty room for a moment, before heading to the exercise bay.  D’Argo stripped off his tunic and boots.  He began slamming his fists into the punching bag.  He could feel the tension releasing, yet he was unsure of his feelings for Rainne.  Something in the back of his mind still did not trust her.  She had come unarmed but, was she hiding something?  Was she planted to spy on them?  Would someone come looking for her, come to rescue her or come to silence her and possibly the entire group?  Could she be masking her memories or was it as Stark said, was she just a young woman with none? 

His thoughts shifted, surprising himself, he remembered the feel of her when he pulled her from the craft that first night, the feel of her when she ran into him in the corridor.  The warmth of her little hand when he pulled her up.  He knew he felt more than just fatherly affection for her, he was attracted to her.  Would she accept him as a possible mate, or did she look up to him only for his strength of character?  If by chance they became lovers, would Rainne betray him with Crais as Chiana had with Jothee?  D’Argo had seen how Rainne looked at Crais and how Crais had done the same.  Was he ready to take that chance?  D’Argo did not see or smell Rainne when she returned from her tour with Crais.

~~~

Crais walked back into the Neural Cluster, he stood facing the viewscreen, hands behind his back.  He finally let out the breath he had been holding since first laying eyes on Rainne.  There was something disarming about her, yet he found it intriguing and knew he wanted to spend more time with her.  Talyn hummed and whistled quietly.

“Yes Talyn, I too enjoyed her visit.  Perhaps she will come again.”

~~~

Rainne heard noises coming from the exercise bay as she walked back to her room.  D’Argo was punching the exercise bag, he was sweating and his skin glistened in the dim light, she caught a whiff of his masculine scent as she moved closer.  He was breathing heavily, the sound was almost seductive.  Rainne was torn.  She realized she was attracted to both Crais and D’Argo, even though they were both so different.  How would she know if either felt the same about her?  Rainne walked into the exercise bay making sure that D’Argo saw her.  She knew she would not find out either ones feelings by staying hidden in her quarters all the time.  “Has it given up yet?”  she asked.

“You have returned from your tour.”  D’Argo stated ignoring her question.

“Yes.” She smiled, “I just came to say goodnight.”  Perhaps it was not jealousy that brought him down to the cargo bay earlier.  _Perhaps I should have just walked on by._   She thought to herself.

“Goodnight, Human.”  He said gruffly

“Same to you Luxan.”  she replied sighing.

“Sleep well.”

“I will try.”

Once she returned to her room she pulled her clothing off and climbed into bed in just a short gown she had gotten from the storage area.  Between the dream and her experience on Talyn, she was exhausted.  Rainne hoped the dream would leave her alone for just one night.  She pulled the blanket up and wrapped herself in its warmth.  She fell asleep thinking of D’Argo.

~~~

D’Argo showered after his workout.  He pulled on a pair of shorts and picked up his Shilquen, he played a soft Luxan melody.  He could not hear anything coming from Rainne’s quarters.  He waited a few more moments before placing the Shilquen back on the stand and dropped into bed.  He hoped that the dream would not plague her.  He knew Rainne was not sleeping well.  Stark had tried to help but nothing he did seem to keep the dream from waking her.

The dream began again:

She turned to look over her shoulder, the huge creature roared again.  It slashed out at her, barely missing her back.  She ran through a building she did not recognize.  The creature roared again.  This time she could feel the creature’s putrid breath against her neck; this time when it slashed out it caught her right shoulder.  She could feel the blood running down her arm.  Her lungs felt as if they would explode.  She stopped and faced the monster.  It was massive, with an oily sheen.  The wound on her shoulder burned as if acid had been poured on it.  When the creature realized she had stopped it stopped also.  Suddenly she had the urge to reach out to touch it, suddenly she was no longer afraid, she felt the fear and hatred leave her body like a flame; she closed her eyes but felt the flame strike the monster.  She heard the monster scream as it fell to the ground.  When she opened her eyes again, Crais was lying there dead in front of her.  He was wearing a jumpsuit.  Rainne knew that she had killed him.  “Bialar, no, no, no…”  she screamed.

~~~

D’Argo heard Rainne’s scream; he thought she yelled out Crais’ name.  Could the former peacekeeper be in her quarters trying to assault her?  D’Argo jumped up, wearing only the shorts he had put on; he grabbed his Qualta blade and stormed into Rainne’s quarters.  No one was in the room with her, she was tangled in her blanket again and struggling, she was alternately whimpering and calling out, “no, no, no…”

D’Argo placed his blade on the couch and extracted her from the blanket.  He shook her gently, “Human, wake up.”  He sat down next to her on the bed.  He thought he caught the scent of Crais in the vicinity.  He grabbed his Qualta Blade and went out into the corridor.  As he left he noticed that the scent disappeared in the corridor.  He walked back into Rainne’s quarters and caught the scent again.  It was stronger as he sat down next to her.

Rainne began to struggle on the bed, she was whimpering and seemed to be resisting awakening.  _Maybe she had taken a sleep aid_ , he thought.  He pulled her into his lap.

“Rainne,”

She awoke sitting in D’Argo’s lap.  He was shaking her. 

“Rainne, wake up.” 

She opened her eyes and looked at him.  Rainne buried her face against his shoulder.  She caught the scent of soap.  She wished he would hold her as Crais had done.  Instead he grabbed her arms and pushed her back so he could look her in the eye.  “Rainne?”

“Yes.”  She replied.  The memory of Crais dead in her dream was still crushing.

“Has the dream plagued you again?”  He asked.

“Yes, except…”  She tried to say it was Crais who was dead. 

“Crais was dead in the dream, wasn’t he?”  D’Argo asked. 

_How did he know that Crais was dead in the dream_ , she wondered.  _Why is he holding me at an arms length?_   She realized he was trying to avoid looking at her body.  She remembered then that she was only wearing a thin gown.  She could feel his skin against her own, he was warm to the touch and his skin was slightly rough. 

“How did you know?”  She asked unable to meet his gaze.

“You cried out his name.”  He pointed to his weapon.  “I brought it for protection, I thought he had come aboard to harm you.”

“No he is not here.  He did not even leave the transport after he returned me.”  She turned to face him, should she tell D’Argo what she had experienced on Talyn.  Rainne decided against it, she did not want to worry him.  She did not want to be forbidden to visit Talyn and Crais.  “Thank you for coming.”  She said leaning on his shoulder.  She hoped he would show some sign of affection.  “I really do not deserve all this.”

Rainne heard him inhale deeply, growling quietly as he exhaled.  She was unsure if it was affection, aggression or irritation with her inability to sleep a full night through.  He gently lifted her up and placed her back on the bed.  She grabbed the blanket and pillow before going to the bench.  She wanted to feel the warmth of some living thing while she fell to sleep again. Rainne wished he would stay but she could not voice the words.  She was afraid of embarrassing D’Argo and herself.  What if he did not share the same feelings?  What if he thought she was only a foolish child?  How could she bear to see him everyday if something went horribly wrong?

“Everyone deserves comfort at times.”  D’Argo replied, as he left the room. “Goodnight Rainne.”

~~~

There was still something about her that puzzled him, but he could not put a finger on it yet.  He was beginning to enjoy their time together, but he was still unsure, especially now after coming across her in her quarters smelling of Crais.  What had happened on her tour?  He knew if he had stayed in her room much longer he would not be able to control himself, regardless of what had happened while she was on Talyn.  Her smell and the feel of her against his own skin aroused him.

~~~

A week later Rainne once again joined Crais on Talyn, in the excitement of being invited she had forgotten to tell D’Argo where she was going.  Crais watched her as he continued the tour they had never finished the day they met.  He watched Rainne as she trailed her hand along the wall.  He was confused by his own interest.  He took her into his quarters and showed her some of the vid chips.  He explained some of what had transpired between John and himself and the others.  He explained to her why he and Talyn had an uneasy alliance with Moya and her crew.  He told her of Talyn’s affection for Aeryn and his growing affection for her.  Crais invited her to stay for a meal.  Rainne agreed.  He asked her to wait while he went to retrieve the food.  They sat quietly while they ate. 

“Well, how was lunch?”  Crais asked when they were finished.  He was trying to keep her on Talyn.  Keep her to himself.

“Good, thank you.”  Rainne replied, turning to look at him again.  “For food cubes.”  She smiled.

“Any feelings from Talyn today?”  He asked taking her hand, he began absentmindedly caressing her palm.

“You would know wouldn’t you?”

“Only if you were in the cluster.”  Crais replied standing.  “Would you care to join me?”

“Yes.”  Rainne was excited.  Joining with Talyn had been remarkable.  “Do you think I could see the stars the way Talyn sees them?”

“We can try.”  They walked hand in hand to Command.

Crais led Rainne into the center of the room.  Into the direct center of the Neural Cluster.  Rainne felt the tingle as Talyn joined her mind.  “Rainne.  Do not close your eyes.”  Crais said pulling her closer; he held her arms at her sides, firmly but gently.  “Look directly at me.  Focus on me.  Try to find my consciousness.”  Rainne stared into his dark eyes, they were like windows to the unknown.  She was fully aware of his hands on her arms, the warmth of his breath, the masculine aroma of him.  She could feel he was still uneasy yet wanted to share this with her.  Rainne tried to concentrate on his face, he was saying something to her and she could feel it in her mind as well as hearing him.  Her eyes began to close, Crais shook her softly.  “Do not close your eyes.  Look at me.”  He lifted her chin.  _Rainne, can you hear me?_   He asked through their temporary bond, it was like a whisper in her head.

_Bialar?_

_Yes._   He smiled at her.  _Let me show you something._ Crais and Talyn projected memories of their time alone, hiding from the Peace Keepers, all the beautiful stars.  Talyn brought up the surveillance vids loaded in his memory banks.  _This is the night Pilot found you._ Crais explained.  Rainne saw the asteroid field.  _It was Pilot and Moya who first detected your small vessel._

_I do not remember._

_This is the surveillance vid of Moya netting your small craft.  I was asleep however Talyn was monitoring._

_I do not remember._   _Why can’t I remember?_

_Stay calm.  Do not worry._

_Yes calm_ , she heard another voice say.  It sounded familiar.

“Who is there?”  She asked audibly.

_Talyn,_ was the only sound she heard rush through her mind, like a sigh.  She could hear her blood pounding in her ears; she could see her own thoughts and as well as catching bits and pieces of Crais’ thoughts and memories.  It was then that she realized Talyn sounded very much like Crais.

_Talyn you can speak?_   She asked.

_Yes, for you I can speak.  Is this voice pleasing, I have copied Crais?_ The young Leviathan replied.

_Can Bialar hear you as well?_ Rainne asked Talyn

_Yes I can,_ was Crais’ reply.

_This is incredible.  Talyn is fantastic.  These feelings…  I could get lost in these feelings._ She moved closer to Crais as she caught a small bit of his memories of their first meeting and her first visit to Talyn.  She saw her own modest smile from his point of view.  She could sense his growing fondness for her.

Crais released her long enough to surround her in his strong arms, he pulled her tighter to him.  She heard him inhale her scent as she did the same.  She smelled leather and sweat, mingled with spices and the musky aroma of a male.  Crais put his hand behind her head gently stroking her neck.  They were nose to nose; both breathing rapidly, Rainne felt herself blush.  She saw herself at that moment through Crais’ eyes.

Crais kissed her tenderly.  Rainne closed her eyes, yielding to his kiss, as a wave of desire washed over both of them.  His lips were soft and cool, his tongue gentle, yet probing.  The tingling in her arms deepened as her hands grew numb.  She could feel herself and Crais at the same time.  She tried to push away from him. 

“No.”  She said breathless.  She grabbed Crais’ hand and pulled him away from the cluster.

“Are you all right?”  Crais asked.  Rainne could see the concern on his face.

“Yes…now.”  She kissed him again.  She could still feel Talyn but not as strong.  “Is there somewhere else we can go, away from the Cluster.”  Rainne whispered.

Crais led her down the hall.  He could hear Talyn speaking to him, asking what was wrong, asking why Rainne had left the neural cluster.  He quietly reassured the young leviathan that he would find out what was going on once they arrived in his quarters.  He passed his hand over the panel to open the door.  Rainne followed him in.

“Bialar, I am sorry.”  She looked away, ashamed.  “This is all so new to me.  I could not sort out my feelings from yours or Talyn’s.”

“I understand.  Talyn and I have been joined for so long I often forget.”  He took her small hands in his as he sat on the edge of the table.  He pulled her in tight to his body, he had never had such a strong attraction to a woman so quickly, he had plenty of women in his past.  But they were recreation.  It was expected of all Peace Keepers.  Rainne was different, new, a clean slate to start with. 

“Talyn was worried but I have assured him that all is well.”  He put his hand behind her neck and kissed her again, more forcibly this time.  Rainne responded to his urgent kisses.  She reached up and pulled the strap from his hair.  Crais released her long enough to pull off his jacket.  Still holding her with his legs he pulled off his shirt.  Rainne unbuttoned her over shirt, exposing the tank underneath.  Rainne saw the scars across Crais’ chest and arms.  She reached out and tenderly touched one.

“Bialar what happened?”  She asked.

“Remember a few days ago I told you that my bonding with Talyn had its rough points?” 

“Yes.” 

“These scars are from cybernetic bleedback.  During times of stress Talyn could wrest control of my body, resistance was painful and caused lesions which became the scars I now bear.”

“Does it still happen?”

“No.  There was a time when Talyn and I were not linked due to damage and Aeryn helped us correct it and built in a buffer at the same time.”

Rainne said nothing.  She was unsure of what to do next.  She had never been with any male that she could remember.  Crais sensed her apprehension.  He kissed her once again, more delicately; he did not want to scare her away.  Rainne closed her eyes responding to Crais’ gentle kisses.

“Rainne?”  She heard D’Argo’s voice in the communicator.

“Yes.”  She replied.  Trying to calm her breathing. 

Crais pressed his face on her shoulder, annoyed at being interrupted. 

“I went looking for you in the cargo bay and you were not there.  Stark said you missed your morning visit to have your bandage changed.  Where are you?”  She heard D’Argo’s booming voice and the underlying irritation at finding her gone.

“I’m sorry.  I am on Talyn right now.  I will return at once.” 

Crais released her.

“I will be waiting for your return.”

Rainne looked at Crais.  “Bialar, I am so sorry.  I was told I am to follow his orders.”

“No you should go.”  He said breathlessly.  “For now.”  He replied putting his shirt back on.  He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.  “I will meet you in the transport pod and will return you to Moya.”

Rainne smoothed her hair.  Crais said nothing to her as he returned her to Moya.  Rainne touched his arm before departing.  “I am sorry.”  She whispered as she left the transport pod.  Crais did not reply.

~~~

A few days later John had shown Rainne how to use the DRD’s to play music. She started doing some stretching exercises, she did not remember the name but seemed to remember the actions.  Rainne was hoping it would help her focus and perhaps remember all she had forgotten. Last night before the nightmare started Rainne remembered the man from her original dreams kissing her as Crais had.

~~~

Rainne had her eyes closed and did not see D’Argo stop at the door. He found himself watching her more and more as days passed. D’Argo stared at Rainne, she was moving in a way he had never seen. Sweat had dampened her tank top and shorts and she was barefoot. D’Argo caught her scent as she moved. She was beginning to smell less disinfected; she was beginning to smell more human. D’Argo watched, to him it seemed she was moving like a warrior, yet he had never seen these forms before. He stepped into the chamber and kicked the DRD on accident.

~~~

All of a sudden the DRD stopped playing, Rainne opened her eyes and turned around. D’Argo was standing there.

“D’Argo?”

“Yes, Rainne.”

“Would you like to join me?” She asked her dream a distant memory, she and Crais had discussed it before he went back to Talyn.  As much as he disliked D’Argo, Crais assured her that he would never hurt her intentionally. 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Practicing some stretching exercises, I can not remember the name but I seem to remember the forms.” She stooped to move the DRD and slide over so that there was room for D’Argo. He joined her on the mat. Rainne moved into the first position, D’Argo followed suit. Before starting the music again she showed D’Argo the entire set of forms once. Rainne started the DRD again, soon they were moving in synchronized movements. They went through the routine five times before D’Argo stopped and touched her shoulder.

“Can these moves be defensive?”

“I suppose.” she smiled. “Want to take me on Luxan?” she taunted, turning her head to smirk at him.

“I shall crush you, Human.” He teased back.

Rainne turned and faced D’Argo with a look of defiance in her eyes. He grabbed for one of her arms, she quickly and easily dodged his attack and turned around. He dove for her again and missed. On his fourth attempt he got her arm, or so he thought, until she flipped him over her shoulder, he hit the mat with a resounding thud. However she was unprepared for his counter attack and D’Argo must have noticed because he flailed one arm, caught her behind her knees and brought her down to the mat beside him.

“Do you give up Luxan?” She asked, quickly rolling and placing her arm across his throat. They were both sweating and breathing heavily. 

He did not respond verbally; instead he grabbed her and kissed her roughly on the mouth.  Rainne looked at D’Argo astonished and confused. She pushed away from him and fled from the room.

~~~

Rainne’s head was spinning.  D’Argo had kissed her.  She ran blindly down the corridor stopping when she reached her chamber.  She took a moment to compose herself.  She took a few deep breaths and decided to go back to speak with D’Argo.  To tell him that she was glad to be his friend but wanted nothing more than that.  He deserved that much.  She realized her actions had probably seemed irrational and she wanted to apologize.

~~~

D’Argo stood up and straightened his tunic.  “What the frell is wrong with you Luxan?” he berated himself.  He had seen the way Crais and Rainne looked at each other.  He knew Crais and Rainne were spending quite a lot of time together.  Yet he persisted.  He was reluctant to give up.  D’Argo hoped Crais would do something to upset Rainne, and then he could make his move.  He quickly left the small chamber, heading for command.  He knew it would most likely be empty at this time of day.  It was the one place Rainne was not allowed.  He could sit and think on his actions without being bothered and without seeing her.  Command was empty when he entered, he sat facing the window watching the stars go by.

~~~

Rainne walked back into the small exercise room.  It was empty, her heart sank.  She had no idea how to find D’Argo.  Maybe Pilot could tell her where D’Argo was so she could talk to him.  Rainne walked slowly to Pilot’s chamber pausing in the doorway.  Pilot looked up when she came in.

“Rainne.”  He said, extending his hand.  “Please come in”  She walked in and took Pilot’s hand.  He pulled her to the console.  “Please sit down.  How are you feeling?”  Rainne sat on the edge of the console.  “What can I help you with?”

“I need to know where D’Argo is.  I want to speak with him, regarding some personal things.” 

“I have not seen him since the two of you were exercising.”

“You saw us?”  She asked. 

“Yes, the DRD was watching.”  Pilot pushed a few buttons.  Rainne watched the whole encounter.  She saw D’Argo looking at her while she had her back to him. 

“Oh.  Pilot, what have I done?”  She asked.

“I do not know?”

“Pilot can you tell me where he went?”

“He is in command, however you are not allowed in there.”

‘I know.”  She paused.  “I will wait for him to come back to his chamber.”  She touched Pilot’s arm.  “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome.”

~~~

Stark was walking down the corridor when he heard Rainne cry out.  The nightmare had started again.  She was crying and screaming Pilot’s name.  Stark ran into the room, he shook Rainne’s shoulder. 

Rainne woke up confused, for a moment she did not recognize Stark.  “Don’t touch me.” She yelled at him. D’Argo ran into her quarters, as Stark took off his mask.  She looked into Stark’s face and felt peace. Stark pulled her closer, gently pressing her into his lap.  He stroked her face.

“Relax, take some of my thoughts, let me share yours.”  Stark whispered.  After a pause he gave her a sip from a small flask, she did not know what it was but she quickly fell asleep again.

Stark put his mask back on.  When he stood up he noticed D’Argo standing by the doorway.

“How is she?”  D’Argo asked.

“She will sleep.”

“Thank You Stark.”  D’Argo replied.  When Stark left, D’Argo went into Rainne’s chamber.  She looked peaceful, yet he knew it was the sedative.  He picked up her hand and gently kissed her knuckles.  “Sleep well Human.”  D’Argo covered her and sat next to her in the dark.

~~~

“Rainne?”  Crais voice emanated from her comm.  “Rainne?”

“She is resting.  Stark has given her a sleep aid.”  D’Argo replied as he terminated the communication.

~~~

The next day Aeryn came to the small bay where Rainne was working on dismantling her ship.  Pilot had allowed two DRD’s to help her as John had said he was busy and would be unable to assist.  They were scurrying around to her command.  Aeryn cleared her throat.  Rainne turned to look at her.

“Rainne.  John and I are taking a transport pod down to the planet surface, we need some supplies and John thought you would like to come along.”

“Sounds like fun.  I need something to occupy my time.”  She grinned.  “Do I need anything warmer to wear?”

“You may.”  Aeryn knew Rainne was like Crichton and was easily chilled.  “I grabbed this from Stark and we can purchase something for you on the planet.”  She tossed one of Zhaan’s old shawls to Rainne.

“I have no currency.”  Rainne exclaimed.

“John has already picked through the items in the bin that may fetch us a fair price.”  Aeryn replied. 

“Do I need to alert D’Argo?”  Rainne asked.

“No.  I have already told him.  He was not thrilled.”  Aeryn replied.  “However, I thought you might enjoy getting away from him…and Crais.”

“I do not think Crais will be around as much.”  Rainne replied sadly.  “I believe he is upset with me because of D’Argo.”  She dropped the tool she was holding.

“That would explain why he and Talyn suddenly took off last evening.  Saying they would be back in a few solar days.”  Aeryn said more to herself than Rainne.  Either way the news was disheartening for Rainne.  Aeryn wondered why her former Captain had been on Moya so much more and then suddenly decided to starburst away.

Rainne looked at her dejectedly.  “Well when are we leaving?” she asked.  Aeryn could see the pain on the younger woman’s face.  She could tell there were feelings there for the former captain, but she was also aware of D’Argo’s feelings for Rainne.

“Right now.  John is in the transport pod waiting for us.”

Rainne followed Aeryn to the pod.  She trailed her hand against the warm wall.  She was excited about being able to go with them, yet frightened at what may come.  She was also sad that Crais had taken off without even saying goodbye.  John looked up when they entered the pod.

“Yo, Stormy Weather, sit down and buckle up.”  He said comically. “Place your tray tables and seat backs in the upright position.”  Rainne and Aeryn just stared at him.  Rainne could see by the look on Aeryn’s face that she was not the only one who could not understand Crichton.  “Ahead at warp factor seven, Captain.”  John said, using his best “Scotty” impression, as he started the pod and headed toward the nearby planet.

~~~

Crais stared out at the stars.  Talyn was uncharacteristically quiet as well.  Crais needed time to think, to be away from the crew of Moya and their newest passenger.  He and Talyn had come to the edge of Peacekeeper territory near a small planet with a dying star.  Crais remembered the area from his younger days.  He had always been drawn to the area but had never visited the planet.  Racial purity had been ingrained in him from the day he was conscripted and the planet was known to be a collection of nonconformists and crossbreeds.  Everything the peacekeepers despised, yet he was no longer a Peacekeeper and was beginning to enjoy being away from them.  What would Braca and Graza think of him now?  Out here on the edge of the universe considering a relationship with Rainne, a human.  Racial purity be damned.

“Talyn.”  Crais began.  “We have come a long way, you and I.”

Talyn flashed the lights, whistling softly.  Crais remembered what Aeryn had said when Talyn once tried to deceive them and leave John in the budong, know it would kill him.  She had told Talyn that Peacekeepers were never allowed to have feelings of caring or need, but she had realized that was wrong.  Crais was beginning to realize it as well.  He smiled slightly, removing his gloves and caressing the wall as he had seen Rainne do many times.  The little fire haired human was foremost in his thoughts.

“Many times we have been alone.”  Crais paused.  “Yes it was enjoyable when the others were with us for the short time.  However given our tenuous relationship with them I do not think Aeryn and Crichton would join us again…”

Crais looked down at his hands.  He remembered holding Rainne’s small hands in his own.  That is what this was all about, why he and Talyn felt they needed to be away for awhile.  Crais closed his eyes and thought back to Rainne’s last visit.  He remembered gazing into her green eyes, seeing her smile, and the way Talyn’s internal lighting deepened the red in her hair.  He remembered her excitement at joining with Talyn.  Her inborn curiosity, and lack of fear.  The way she absorbed knowledge and quietly synthesized all the data she took in. The way her small body fit against his as if it was made specifically for him.  Talyn whistled again, flashing the lights, bringing him out of his reverie.

“Yes I miss her as well…”  he paused and looked up at the view screen.

~~~

Rainne followed Aeryn down the steps of the pod.  Crichton was rummaging around in the back getting the box of items they were going to barter with.  Rainne looked up and saw all manner of crafts flying over head, even another Leviathan transport pod.  There were many Sebaceans and other aliens.  They seemed to walk by and glance at her hair, or possibly it was her emerald green eyes, they were very rare for a Sebacean as Aeryn had told her.  Only the crew of Moya knew she was not as she appeared.  Aeryn grabbed her arm and led her toward the bazaar.  Crichton followed behind with the box of items from her ship and other items that they had scavenged along the way.  The first booth they stopped at was a clothing seller.  Aeryn helped Rainne pick out a few items.  Their next stop was a junk vendor.  Rainne stopped to look at a small item.  Aeryn did not notice and stepped away.  When Rainne looked up Aeryn was out of sight.  Rainne panicked for a moment.  Then she saw a flash of movement, it looked like Aeryn.  She did not notice the peacekeeper informant trailing her.

~~~

 “Captain Braca?”

“Yes.”

“An informant in the uncharted territories has just spotted Officer Sun and the human John Crichton.”

“And your point is?”  he growled.  The renegades were not his concern, only one renegade was.  Bialar Crais.

“They are with another human, a female.”  The junior officer replied.  Braca took notice of the new information.  Another human, possibly this one also traveled here by wormhole as well.  He knew he needed something to set him apart, to allow him to reach the top.  If he could not have Crais, then wormhole knowledge was the next best thing.

“Bring her in.”

“Yes Captain.”

~~~

Rainne continued to follow the Sebacean female from a distance.  She could hear Crichton bartering in a stall nearby.  Rainne stopped when the woman turned and she realized it was not Aeryn.  She turned to follow John’s voice.  As she slipped down a small corridor someone grabbed her and drug her into a small building.  She was quickly restrained. 

~~~

“Crichton,”  Aeryn asked.  “Where is Rainne?”

“I thought she was with you.”

“No.  Why is it you humans always wander off??”  Aeryn asked exasperated.  Last time this had happened Crichton had been captured by Maldis and almost killed.

“Maybe she needs a collar and a leash…”  Crichton smirked.

“Maybe you both do…” Aeryn replied.  “I am going to see if anyone has seen her.  Call D’Argo down.  He can smell her.”

“You call him.  He didn’t want her to come along in the first place.”  John looked at her, waving his hands in front of himself protectively.  “I’m _not_ gonna tell him we lost her, I would like to stay alive, with all of my own body parts, thank you very much.”

“Fine, Crichton.”  She sighed, shaking her head.  “D’Argo?” she spoke into her comm.

“Yes Aeryn.”  He replied tentatively.

“You need to come to the planet.  Rainne is missing.”

Aeryn heard D’Argo growl.  “I am coming.”  He snarled.  “Every _frelling_ planet…” she heard him say before his comm went dead.

“There are you happy Crichton.  He is coming.  Now I am going to look for Rainne.  Try to stay out of trouble.  D’Argo will not be happy if he has to rescue both of you.”

~~~

“Talyn, move us away from the planet.  The solar flares are becoming more active.”  Crais said, watching the scene unfold before him.  “Rainne would like to see this I think…” he said aloud surprising himself at the open admission of his feelings. 

~~~

“Name…” the peacekeeper growled at Rainne.

“Rainne.”  She whispered frightened. 

“Full name.” the peacekeeper sneered.  The peacekeeper raised a hand as if to strike her.

“Rainne is my full name.”  She said a bit louder.  The peacekeeper did not believe her and backhanded her.  Rainne felt her lip split, she struggled in her bonds.  The peacekeeper raised his hand again, Rainne closed her eyes, wincing in anticipation of the next blow.  She heard another voice.

“Stop.  If you touch her again Braca will kill you.”  Rainne opened her eyes, hoping it was someone who could help her.  The first peacekeeper moved away and Rainne saw another.  He moved over to her with a wicked smile on his face.  “Another human, well, well.  You humans keep popping into the Uncharted Territories.  Followed Crichton’s wormhole?”  he asked, moving closer, almost spitting the words at her.

Rainne said nothing as the newest member of the interrogation team smirked.  She knew nothing of a wormhole. 

“I do not know.”  She said quietly, “I have lost my memory.”

“And you expect me to believe that.”

“Yes.” Rainne replied, realizing the brutality of the Peacekeepers.

“Well I do not, neither will Captain Braca.”  He snarled at her, Rainne could tell it was a false bravado, she could tell he was a coward.  Wielding the power of being second to the Captain was the only power he had.  “You will have your memories soon enough.  When the command carrier arrives and Braca puts you in the Aurora chair.  There are no memories that can be hidden from the Aurora chair.  Ask your friend Crichton.  Or if you ever come upon the Renegade Bialar Crais, ask him.” 

At the mention of Crais’ name Rainne flinched.  The unnamed peacekeeper picked up on the slight movement.

“You have met Crais.”

Rainne blinked trying to keep the emotion from her face.  The peacekeeper sneered.  He could see the caring in her eyes.

“The bastard is nearby.  I should have known.  He was never one to leave any stone unturned when it came to women.”  The figure spat at her.  “We shall see soon enough if he has left your stone unturned or not.  Braca will delight in killing him.”

Rainne glared at him, unsure of what to do.  The anger was beginning to build in her chest, her hands were burning.  She struggled against the bonds.  Afraid and angry she screamed.

“Silence.”  he said as he slapped her, reopening the wound on her lip.

~~~

D’Argo caught up with Aeryn quickly.  No one in the vicinity claimed to have seen Rainne.  They both knew the crowds were lying, a small red-haired Sebacean with green eyes, wearing a Delvian shawl would surely stand out in the crowd.  D’Argo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he picked up Rainne’s scent almost immediately.  Aeryn watched as the huge warrior pivoted on his heel and headed back to the main part of the bazaar.  He paused as he took another breath.  Her scent seemed to carry through the center of the bazaar.  D’Argo began moving again.  Aeryn easily kept up with him as he towered over most of the assembled crowd.  As D’Argo approached the small corridor where Rainne disappeared he heard her scream come from inside the building.  He ran to the small door and hit it with his shoulder.  The door flexed but did not open.

~~~

The peacekeeper heard something hit the door.  Rainne screamed again.

“Rainne.”  Someone called through the door.  “Rainne.”  The peacekeeper recognized the Luxan’s voice as did Rainne. 

“Damn.”  He swore.  Rainne was still screaming, he wanted to silence her.  He quickly struck her in the back of the head, knowing it would knock her unconscious and yet the Aurora chair would still work if he could get her to the command carrier.  He began unfastening the straps that held her.

~~~

D’Argo hit the door again with his shoulder.  Rainne was suddenly quiet.  “Rainne…” he cried out again.  He charged the door again.  Aeryn and Crichton were just rounding the corner.  “She’s behind this door.”  He said breathlessly.  Aeryn could see the fear in D’Argo’s eyes.  It was then she realized he cared for Rainne more than he showed. 

~~~

The peacekeepers could hear D’Argo pounding on the door.  One was rushing to free Rainne from the restraints but the ones on her ankles had gotten stuck.  The door was beginning to crack under the constant attack from the Luxan.  The peacekeeper knew he was defeated this time, he also knew failure was not an option, however the living death was easier to stomach than being torn apart by a Luxan.  He grabbed his pulse rifle and ran from the room out the opposite door.

~~~

The door could no longer hold up to the assault from D’Argo.  It cracked and broke open.  In the dim light D’Argo could see Rainne slumped over in a chair.  Brandishing his Qualta blade, he moved slowly into the small room.  Aeryn followed.  Crichton waited by the door to make sure no one attempted to follow them.  D’Argo looked at Rainne, she was still restrained at the ankles.  As he got closer to her he could see the blood on her lip and chin.  “I will get her out of here.”  He said to Aeryn.

“We will meet you back on Moya.  I am going to follow the foot tracks here.”  Aeryn replied as she pointed to the tracks in the dust.  She recognized the sole pattern as Peace Keeper.  “This is the work of Peacekeepers.”

“Watch your back.”  D’Argo called out.

“You too.”  Aeryn replied from the shadows.

D’Argo realized Rainne was unconscious, he could see the bruises forming on her lip and cheek.  He pulled his knife from it’s sheath and freed her ankles.  He carefully lifted Rainne from the chair and carried her back through the broken door.

“Whoa, what happened to her?”  Crichton asked.

“Peacekeepers.  Aeryn went after them.”  D’Argo growled.  “As usual the cowards were gone by the time I broke through the door.”

“Okay, relax big guy.”  John said.  “Get her back to Moya, I will bring Aeryn.”

~~~

Rainne awoke in Medical Rejuv.  Her head was pounding and her lip was burning.  D’Argo was standing over her.  She could see the caring in his eyes,.  Rainne tried to smile but her lip was too sore.  D’Argo pulled a chair up to the cot.  He gently rubbed her arm.

“Rainne.”  D’Argo said quietly.  “Just rest.”

“What happened?”  she looked around, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she realized she was back on Moya.  “How did I get back here…” she asked D’Argo, staring into his warm blue eyes, she did not want to be the one that would tell him that his feelings for her were not mutual.  She cared a great deal for him, but she knew she could never be the companion he needed.

“I found you.  Aeryn was unable to catch your abductors.”  He said.  “Why did you wander away from her?”

“I stopped to look at a piece of clothing, when I looked up Aeryn was out of sight.  I thought I spotted her again, but was mistaken.  I knew I was not far from John, I could hear him bargaining with someone…” she paused.  “Then someone grabbed me.”  She began to tremble as the memory returned.  “He hit me.  For no reason…”

“Who?”  D’Argo growled. 

“He was a peacekeeper.  I could tell by the insignia.  It looked like one that I had seen on Talyn.”

D’Argo bristled at the mention of Talyn.

“He said something about a chair, and wormholes.”  She tried to sit up.  D’Argo leant his arm.  She was still shivering.  D’Argo wrapped her in another blanket.

“Crichton came here through a wormhole.”  D’Argo recalled.  “Did he say his name?”

“No, but he mentioned some one named Braca and something about an Aurora Chair.”  She turned away, knowing what she said next would upset him.  “He said Braca was going to put me in the chair and then kill me before he killed Bialar.”

“The Aurora Chair.  I thought it had been destroyed…” his voice trailed off, D’Argo turned away as the enormity of the situation and all of its potential outcomes realized.  Rainne reached down and touched his hand.  He tried to shield the look of shock and anger on his face when he turned back to face her.  “You will never be subjected to the chair.  On that I swear my oath.”

“What is it?” she asked, afraid but curious. 

“It is an evil peacekeeper tool, it pulls the memories out, causing pain and even at times death…Crichton was in the chair once.”  D’Argo’s voice trailed off.

“So was Crais…” Rainne whispered.  D’Argo flinched at the sound of Crais’ name.

“We will talk about this some other time.  I can see the fatigue and fright on your face.”  He smiled at her, hoping to elicit one in return.  Rainne seemed to be staring off into space.  “Rainne?”

“Yes…I am sorry.” She replied pulling her focus back to him.  “I believe I need more rest.”

“I will escort you back to your quarters.”  D’Argo said as he stood, holding out his arm.  Rainne accepted his outstretched arm and slowly walked back to her room.  As the door slid open Rainne turned to hug D’Argo, to thank him for all he had done for her.  D’Argo accepted the affection and wrapped her in his strong arms, as he kissed the top of her head.  Neither of them saw Jool in the corridor.

~~~

Crais opened his eyes.  “What was that Talyn?”

_Moya is concerned.  Rainne was injured today.  She was abducted while on the commerce planet.  They were Peacekeepers.  Braca was involved.  He threatened to put her in the Aurora Chair…_ Talyn replied.  Before Crais could voice the order Talyn fired up main propulsion to move far enough away from the dying star to be able to starburst.  Crais could see what was on the young leviathans mind.  It was then he realized Talyn was picking up on his own feelings for Rainne.

“Talyn… Starburst.”

~~~

Rainne and Crichton were busy pulling an access panel off the interior of her small craft.  John could not keep himself away, a chance to touch Earth was still in the back of his mind, even though he knew now he could never leave Aeryn and he also knew she would never come to Earth with him.  They had removed enough interior items from the vessel making it so dark inside that Rainne was holding the flashlight for John.  When Rainne flashed the light into the small cubby hole he had just pried open, Crichton saw something he recognized, it was a piece of cellophane.  Crichton pulled it out.  He laughed out loud.  Rainne shined the flashlight on his face.

“I know you are definitely from earth now…” Crichton said.

“How can you be sure?”

“There’s only one place to get a TWINKIE.” He said again holding up the wrapper.

“A Twinkie?”  Rainne asked.  She had no idea what he was talking about.  She turned away and shined the light back into the hole.  There was something else.  Rainne reached in and pulled it out.  It was a brown wrapped object.  It looked like food as well.  It said H-E-R-S-H-E-Y.  “Crichton is this a Twinkie as well?” she asked handing it to him.

“Oh no it is so much better than a Twinkie…” he said.  Rainne saw a small tear in the corner of his eye.  “It’s chocolate.”

“What?”

“Oh…” he ripped open the package.  It still looked okay.  He broke off a small corner and put it in his mouth.  Rainne could see him savoring the flavor.  “Some women say this is better than sex…”

“Crichton…” Rainne exclaimed.  John saw her blush.

“Try it.”  He said handing her a small piece.  Rainne took it, she knew he would never hurt her.  Before putting it in her mouth she smelled it.  It was a pleasant scent.  Rainne put the piece in her mouth.  Having no recollection of sex, Rainne could not make the comparison but she did like the taste.

“Well, Stormy, what do ya think?”

“It is good, this chocolate.”  She smiled at him, before she shined the light into the hole once more.  It was now empty.  “There is no more.”  She said dejectedly.

“No more what?”  Crais asked as he came into the small craft.  Rainne shined the light at him.  Crichton saw her eyes light up in the reflection of the beam.  The green seemed to deepen when she saw that it was Bialar.

“Nothing.” Crichton said.  “It is a human thing.  Ya probably wouldn’t like it anyhow.”

Crais raised one eyebrow and flexed his jaw, no emotion detectible on his face.  “I wish to speak with Rainne alone.”

“Okey Dokey, I can see I am not needed here anymore.”  John quipped as he backed out of the craft.  Something was different about Crais and Crichton had the distinct feeling it was actually something good and it had something to do with Rainne.

When Crichton was gone Crais grabbed Rainne’s hand and pulled her out of the darkened vessel.  Moya had told him she was injured, he wanted to see for himself.  When he saw the bruises on her face and her split lip, he gasped.  What was it about this young woman that drew him in and made him want to protect her, to care for her, to keep her with him always?  Rainne tried to look away, embarrassed by her current appearance.  Crais took off his gloves before turning her face to his.  He stroked her unblemished cheek, afraid to touch the damaged side and cause her more pain.  Rainne said nothing, closing her eyes and reveling in the contact, his scent.  She was sure he was gone from them for good.  Now he was back.  Rainne felt the bristle of Crais’ beard when he kissed her forehead.

“I am sorry I was not here.”  He whispered against her skin, his voice raspy with emotion.

“I am sorry you felt the need to be away.”  She replied, keeping her eyes closed yet moving her body closer to his.  Crais wrapped her in his strong embrace, resting his cheek on the top of her head.  A warm feeling washed over her.

“Talyn was concerned for you as well.”

“I know.  Moya has told me.”

“You speak with Moya?”

“Through Pilot…”  Rainne said as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.  “Bialar, is it true?  What that peacekeeper said about you.”

“What did he say?”

“You were in the Aurora Chair once.”

“Yes.”  He bristled at the memory and moved away from her.  “It was a long time ago.  I was a very different person then.  It is in the past as many things are…”  He said, pulling on his gloves and beginning to pace.  Rainne saw the mask rise on his face, where there was once caring now was only a clenched jaw.  Rainne tried to touch his arm, he skirted away from her.

“I am sorry.”  She replied.  “He said Braca was going to put me in the chair.”  She closed her eyes as the tears began to flow.   The memory was still fresh, still frightening.  “And he said he was going to kill you…” her voice trailed off.  Crais could hear the dismay in the timbre of her voice.  His heart softened at her pain.  Now he knew that she cared deeply for him.  He held her again, cradling her in his arms.

“Do not cry, Rainne.  Braca does not scare me.  He is a coward.”  Crais growled as he spoke his former second-in-command’s name.  “I will see to it you never have to fear the peacekeepers  again.”  He smiled down on her, losing himself for a moment in her smoky green eyes.  “You will never be subjected to the violence of the Aurora chair.”   He released her, still holding her hands in his.  “Would you like to go back to Talyn with me, for a short visit?” he asked hopeful.  “We have something we wish to show you.”

“Yes, but I must let someone know.”  She said quietly.  She felt Crais’ arms stiffen.  “Aeryn and John require it.”

~~~

Rainne went in search of D’Argo.  Crais waited for her in the transport pod.  As Rainne walked down the corridor she let her hand brush the wall.  It was comforting to know Moya was there to service them.  To care for them like they were all children in need of shelter.  Rainne was not an escaped prisoner or exiled peacekeeper but she fit in well with most of the others.  She enjoyed the time she spent with Crichton, hearing him speak of Earth.  She had a feeling that things were soon to change.  It frightened her and excited her at the same time.  Rainne continued down the corridor toward the galley.  Pilot had said D’Argo was sharing a meal with Jool.  When Rainne entered the galley, Jool shot her a look that Rainne was sure was jealousy.  Rainne stopped near the door and cleared her throat.

“I am sorry to disturb your meal Ka D’Argo…” she began. 

“You never disturb me.”  He smiled as he turned to face her.  Rainne saw the hurt look on Jool’s face.  Jool definitely felt more for the Luxan than she allowed the others to know.  “Come and join us.”

“No thank you.  I wish to speak with you for a microt…” Rainne said quietly.  “Alone.”

D’Argo stood and crossed to the door way.  He smiled at Rainne.  “Would you care to go somewhere more private than this.”  He asked, the hope that she had somehow broken with Crais plainly on his face.

“No this is private enough.”  She paused, unsure whether to phrase her next sentence as a question or a plain statement.  She decided a statement was more appropriate. Either way D’Argo would not be pleased at what she had to say to him.  “I am going to Talyn for a little while.  They wish to show me something.”

“I forbid it.” He snarled at hearing Talyn’s name.  “You do remember what the peacekeepers did to you?”  He reached for her arm, she backed away from him, clearly upset.  “He is a peacekeeper, Braca’s commanding officer in fact.”  D’Argo spat.

“He is no longer a peacekeeper and I am going whether you like it or not!”  Rainne replied, the irritation at his clear hostility toward Crais, evident in her tone.  Why could he not see that Crais had changed?  “I have spoken to Aeryn.  She has released me from my restrictions and only asked that I tell you so you would not be concerned if you could not find me.”  D’Argo grabbed her shoulder.  Rainne glared at him and pushed his hand away.  “Good day, Ka D’Argo.”

Rainne walked out of the room and hurried down the corridor.  She did not see D’Argo as he hurried down the opposite way determined to stop her, even if he had to kill Crais to do it.

~~~

As Rainne rounded the corner into the hangar bay she saw D’Argo charge Crais.  The rage evident on D’Argo face.  Crais stood his ground, clearly not afraid of the Luxan.  Though D’Argo was taller, due to Crais’ Sebacean physiology, he was just as strong.  As D’Argo hit him with his shoulder, Crais pivoted on his heel and was able to stay standing; though Rainne saw him wince from the blow.  D’Argo caught off balance hit a stack of crates with a loud crash.  He quickly was on his feet, heading for Crais again.  Crais tried the same maneuver again, but D’Argo was ready for him, and hit him square in the chest with his shoulder.  They crashed to the floor, D’Argo landed on top.  D’Argo struck Crais with his fist, Rainne cried out.

“Stop it…” she yelled.  “Both of you.”  She began to feel the burning in her palms.

D’Argo ignored Rainne.  He was growling something to Crais.

“You will leave this vessel and not return.”  D’Argo spat, his hands on Crais’ throat.  “Rainne is staying with me on Moya.”

“I believe that is Rainne’s choice.”  Crais replied calmly, though the seething anger was evident in his tone and demeanor.  He roughly shoved D’Argo away, rolling to avoid the next blow.  As D’Argo recovered from striking the floor, Crais kicked him once, sending him sprawling.  Crais stood and grabbed a tool from the workbench.  D’Argo stood and began taunting Crais.

“Go ahead, try to kill me, peacekeeper.”  D’Argo snapped.  “Show Rainne how easy it is for a peacekeeper to kill.  Tell her how you ordered the murder of Moya’s original pilot.”

“Rainne knows who I am, that includes anything I may or may not have done.  She is aware Luxan that yours would not be the first blood upon my hands and it is you that attacked me.”  Crais countered, dismissing D’Argo, further angering him.

“I am a warrior not a murderer...” D’Argo spat.  “For this reason I am…and shall be forever superior to you.” 

“Who are you trying to convince Luxan, yourself or Rainne?”  Crais threw the tool on the floor disgusted.

Aeryn and Crichton reached the room at the same time.  Pilot had alerted them to the violence happening in the hangar. 

 “Whoa boys.  Maybe you should take this outside.”  Crichton yelled.  He turned and noticed Rainne standing near the table, a mixture of fear and anger crossed her normally serene features.  “I think there is a storm brewin’…” he whispered to himself.  “Auntie Em…it’s a twister…”.

“What?” Aeryn asked, he had forgotten she was standing next to him.

Crichton motioned with his head toward Rainne.  “She’s about to blow…” he whispered.

“Enough!”  Rainne yelled, the emotion flowing through her seemed to enhance her volume.  D’Argo even turned to look at her.  Rainne turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

“I’ll go after her…”  Crichton began.

“I’ll deal with them…”  Aeryn finished the sentence. 

Aeryn looked at her former captain and her friend.  All the anger was startled out of them by Rainne’s scream.  D’Argo frowned at Aeryn and walked away.  Crais picked the tool he discarded, angrily placing it back on the shelf.  He glared at Aeryn and D’Argo as he straightened his jacket.

“Officer Sun?” 

“What happened?”  Aeryn asked.

“I was waiting for Rainne.”  Crais replied.  “She was to meet me here.”

D’Argo hissed, “You were attempting to deceive her.”

“Good day, Officer Sun.” Crais turned on his heel and boarded the transport pod.

D’Argo growled in frustration at the obvious rejection and stormed out of the hangar.

~~~

“Pilot,” John called out as he jogged down the corridor.  “Where is Stormy?”

“Who?”

“Rainne, Pilot, I am looking for Rainne.”

“She is on tier 7, she appears to be headed for the Solar Terrace.”

“Thank you.”

“You are quite welcome.”

~~~

John walked on to the Solar Terrace.  Rainne had her back to him.  “Go away.”  She snapped when she heard the door.

“It’s me.”  Crichton replied.  He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.  Rainne shrugged it away.  “Rainne…what happened.”

“I don’t know.  I told D’Argo I was going to Talyn, as you and Aeryn suggested.”  She turned to face him.  “He told me I could not.”  Rainne shook her head, “why does he not accept the fact that I am free?  As free as the rest of you.”

“He wears his heart on his sleeve...”  John said, tentatively touching her arm.  “He also does not accept rejection well.  He has found a scapegoat in Crais.”

“But why does he hate him so much.  Bialar has told me he shares an un-easy bond with all of you.”

“D’Argo’s wife LoLaan was killed by a peacekeeper, her own brother.”  Crichton replied.  “Crais was captain of Moya while Zhaan and D’Argo were being held here.  He has many reasons to dislike Crais…”

“I know and now I am one of those reasons…” her voice trailed off as she turned away from him.  Her shoulders began to shake as the tears began. 

Crichton turned her to face him again.  He wiped a tear from her cheek.  “Rain, rain go away…” he said softly.  “What is it that draws you to Talyn? Is it Crais?”  Crichton asked.

“I feel Talyn holds the key to unlocking my memories…” she paused turning to stare out at the stars and Talyn who was floating near his mother.  “I can sense his consciousness when I am in the Neural Cluster.”  Rainne reached out to toward Talyn.  “I want my memories back, but the thought of the things I may have done terrifies me.”

~~~

After the fight between D’Argo and Crais, Rainne refused to see either of them.  One week later she asked that she be excused from further dismantling of her spacecraft.  Since the Twinkie discovery they had found nothing that jogged her memory.  Mostly it was metal parts and wiring.  John said he would finish, if Rainne wanted to help she could assist him as well.  Rainne thanked him and strolled down the corridor.  She was feeling lost and frightened, frightened at what she might be, what she might have done, what she would become.  She was frightened that her presence would fracture the crew, that it would break Talyn and Moya’s bond.  She gently trailed her hand along the wall as she walked.  Pilot had told her that Moya could feel her touch and welcomed it.  Rainne realized she had come to Pilot’s den.  Pilot looked up as the door opened.

“Rainne, what a pleasure to see you.”

“Thank you Pilot.”  Rainne replied coming to sit on the console while Pilot worked.  “Has there been any progress on dismantling my small vessel?”

“Crichton is almost finished with the interior portions.”

“Pilot, are there any habitable planets near our position, away from the Peacekeepers?”

“I do not know, why do you ask?”

“I want you to leave me on one…” she whispered.  “I am a danger to myself and others.  My presence is tearing this crew apart.”  Silent tears streaked down her face.

~~~

“Talyn?”  Crais asked, the young Leviathan had just received a transmission from Moya.  Talyn was afraid to share it with Crais.  “Talyn, I know you received a message from Moya…Tell me.”

Talyn explained the transmission.  “Then we are in agreement.” Crais replied.  “Plot the course back, I will retrieve her.”

~~~

“We will not abandon you Rainne.”  Pilot said.  “Talyn would never forgive us.  He has told Moya he cares for you deeply.  He wishes you would come to visit him again.”

“Perhaps I should.”  She said.  Even though she was still upset with him she found she missed Crais more every day.  Rainne slid off the console.  “I will be in my quarters.”

“Rainne.”  Pilot said, she turned to look at him.  “We will find a solution.”

~~~

Rainne strolled down the corridor toward her quarters.  As she passed the Galley Jool came rushing out.

“You are going to ruin everything we have here.”  Jool spat.  “I think you are faking your memory loss.  I have never read anything about it, and I have several advanced degrees.”  She stomped her foot.

Rainne turned and looked at the Interion, Jools hair was bright red from the emotional outburst.  She crossed her arms in front of her.

“I do not wish to argue with you.”  Rainne said quietly.  She was aware of the real reason for this attack.  She had heard from Chiana that Jool had tried to comfort D’Argo after the fight with Crais and he had snapped that he was not interested.  “I am going to my quarters…” Rainne’s voice trailed off.  She turned to continue her stroll down the corridor.

Jool grabbed Rainne’s shoulder, pulling her back.  “Do not turn your back on me, worthless little coward.  You don’t deserve the feelings D’Argo has for you.” 

Jool’s attack finally cracked Rainne’s tenacious hold on civility and possibly sanity for a minute.   Though she was smaller than the Interion, Rainne pivoted on her heel and shoved Jool against the wall.  The green in her eyes seemed to darken as if the pupils were smoldering.

“I have never asked D’Argo to have those feelings.”  Rainne said quietly.  “He has done this to himself.”  Rainne paused.  "Do not ever touch me again.”  Rainne felt the burning begin in her hands.  She raised them as they began to glow.  “I believe I have the ability to _kill_ with my hands, Jool. You are giving me a new appreciation for the _desire_ to do so."

D’Argo came around the corner to see Rainne holding her glowing hands up, anger clearly showing on her normally composed face.  Jool was pressed against the wall, D’Argo tensed up.  Rainne was normally passive.  He immediately assumed Jool had provoked her.  He strode up to both of them and pulled Rainne back.  Anger seemed to exude from her small form.  He noticed her hands were glowing.  D’Argo glared at Jool.

“Why do you provoke her Jool?”  he snapped.  Jool just looked at him dumbfounded.  Even after everything that was happening, he still defended Rainne.

“Why do you protect her, she loves someone else you stupid Luxan.”  Jool screamed back at him.  “She has you and that Peacekeeper wrapped around her little fingers.”  Jool stomped off.  Rainne leaned on the wall and began sobbing.  The enormity of what she had done to Jool knocked the anger out of her.  D’Argo laid his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. 

“Rainne, do not cry.”  He said softly.  He turned her to face him.  She glared up at him.  “She tends to get emotional.” He said.  “She does not mean half the stuff she says in anger.”

“Yes she does, you walk around with blinders on.”  Rainne backed away from D’Argo.  “Just leave me alone, don’t you get it?”

“Get what Rainne?”

“I want to be left alone.  Go watch over Jool if you are looking for female companionship.”  Rainne snapped and walked away, her mind a flurry of emotion.   She could hear D’Argo calling to her but he did not follow.  When she returned to her quarters she contacted Crais.

~~~

When Rainne stepped into Command Crais was standing with his back to her in the center of the Neural Cluster, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Rainne, Moya told us of your request to be left on a commerce planet.” he said quietly.  He kept his back to her, afraid that if he turned to look on her face his emotions would overwhelm him.  The thought that he almost lost her again was tearing into his heart.  He and Talyn had made a pact.  No matter what it took, Rainne was going nowhere, even if they had to stay with Moya until they could convince her to come with them.  “Talyn and I were on the way back to retrieve you, if you had decided to try something rash.”

“Bialar…”  she paused unsure of what to say to him.  “I don’t know who I am.” She paused, hoping he would turn around.  Crais kept his back to her.  “Where I am from?  What I am doing here?”  She leaned on the door frame.  “What if I never remember?”

“Then you can start anew here, in the Uncharted Territories.”

“What if someone is looking for me?”

“Then if it is meant to be, that person will find you.”  He said finally turning around.  “Perhaps I was meant to find you, here amongst the crew of Moya.”  He walked toward her, pulling off his glove he held out one hand.  Rainne took his out stretched hand and Crais pulled her closer, he stared down at her.  “Stay on Talyn.  We can take you away from all this strife.”

“No.”  she whispered.  “I can not be the one to take Talyn from his mother and you from your friends.”  Rainne said as she dropped his hand.  Crais raised her chin with one finger.

“They are merely acquaintances.”  He kissed her forehead, he knew she would discuss it no longer, Crais decided to change the subject, to show her the dying sun he had discovered.  ‘Would you like to see something wondrous?”

“Yes.”  She smiled slightly.  Rainne felt Talyn accelerate away from Moya.  Crais grabbed her hand as he gave the silent command to Talyn to Starburst.

~~~

 “D’Argo she is not here.”  Pilot said again.  “She is on Talyn and they have star bursted away from us.  Pounding on her door will not change that fact.”

~~~

Rainne was very aware when Crais came to stand behind her.  She could feel his breath on her neck.  Very gently he placed his hand on her shoulder.  “What do you think?” he asked as he nuzzled her hair.

“It’s beautiful.”  She whispered.  “I never knew a star could be so pretty.”  Crais turned her around and pulled her tight to his chest.  It was then Rainne noticed that Crais had taken the binding from his hair, it hung around his face in dark waves.  “I am sorry I pushed you away.”  She replied.  “I was angry.  I know D’Argo started it.” She paused.  Crais gave her half a smile.

“I am sorry I did not handle the situation as well as I should have.”  He replied.  “But it is over now.”

Talyn whistled at them. 

“Understood Talyn, to the commerce planet.  We can be back to Moya with in a few arns.”

“What is it?”  Rainne asked.

“Crichton has injured himself while trying to attach some of the items from your craft onto his module.”  Crais shook his head in disgust, the human just could not leave well enough alone.  He would never get Rainne fully to himself if he agreed to help every time the crew of Moya called.  “I am going down to the planet.  Stark wants Silvendur salve to dress his wound.”  Crais released her.  “I want you to stay on Talyn.  Follow me.”

“Where am I going?” she asked.

“You can stay in my quarters, let Talyn show you some other things we have recorded in all our travels together.”  He waved his hand over the door control, it slid open.  “I want you to stay out of the Neural Cluster.”

“Yes Bialar.”

~~~

Crais had been gone for two and a half arns.  Rainne was tired of waiting and she was lonely and bored.  She walked to the door, Talyn whistled and opened it.  He flashed the lights, beckoning her to Command.  Rainne followed Talyn’s signals.  When she reached command the door slid open again. 

Rainne walked into the neural cluster and looked up.  Talyn began to speak to her, she did not understand him at first, but soon she could feel him in her mind.  Her Rainne’s hands began to tingle.  She felt the desire to close her eyes.  Rainne crumpled to a heap on the floor.  She could feel Talyn probing her thoughts and memories again.  She thought back on her memory of the unknown human from her dreams kissing her.   He had dark hair like Crais’ and blue eyes like D’Argo’s.  He was a few inches taller than her, he had pale skin and an impish smile.  Rainne tried to concentrate on his face.

 

Dorian, his name was Dorian, they were sitting alone somewhere holding hands and Dorian had just kissed her.  She pushed him gently away whispering, “if we get caught we will be punished.” 

“We can escape, you have studied the schematics, as I have.”  Dorian pleaded.

“It is impossible.”  She said as she patted his hand.  “We are on a space station.”

“I am tired of living imprisoned Rainne.”  He said.  “We are as human as the next person, just because we were created in a lab doesn’t mean we can’t be free.”

“If we are caught we will be terminated or worse.  I don’t want to live in a cage either Dorian, but I don’t want to be dead.  At least we can be together.”

“Only until they realize what is going on.  We are smarter than all of them, they created us and don’t even comprehend what we are, what we can and cannot do.”  They heard a noise behind them.  Dorian motioned for her to be silent, they slid slowly off the crate and crept slowly toward the door.  She felt someone grab her shoulder.

Rainne opened her eyes.  Crais was crouching over her.  He had pulled her near the door.  “Rainne?”  She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks.  “Rainne I asked you to stay out of the cluster.” 

Rainne was still a bit disoriented.  “Dorian.  His name is Dorian.”

“Whose name is Dorian?” Crais asked confused.  She could also see the annoyance on his face at finding her in the neural cluster.

“The man in my dream, the one lying dead.  I killed him.”  She was so confused.  “I remember him kissing me.  In my nightmare he is dead and I know that I killed him.  He kissed me.”  She said quietly as Crais helped her sit up.

“He what?”

“He kissed me.  I remember it now.  But in my nightmare he is dead.  I know I killed him.”

“Rainne it is only a nightmare.  You said yourself that I was in the dream once, that you had killed me.”

“What if it is a memory or something I did in the past…” her voice trailed off.

“Your past means nothing to me just as my past means nothing to you.  The past is something we can not change, however it is something we can learn from.”  He helped her stand.  “Come out of command.  I need you to take this salve back to Moya for Crichton.  I feel it would be less stressful for everyone if I avoided the Luxan at this time.”

“Yes.” She replied taking the package from him. 

“When you have delivered the salve and visited with your friend Crichton, I believe you should return to your quarters for the evening and rest.”  He smiled at her once again.  “We will discuss this more in the morning.”

“Yes Bialar.” 

They walked silently to the transport pod, Crais was resting his hand on her shoulder.

Rainne stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.  “Good night.”

“Good night to you as well.”

 Soon Rainne was back on Moya.  She took the salve to Stark and visited with Crichton for a short while.

~~~

Rainne turned to look over her shoulder, the huge creature roared again.  It slashed out at her, barely missing her back.  She ran through the corridors of Moya.  The creature roared again.  This time she could feel the creature’s putrid breath against her neck; this time when it slashed out it caught her right shoulder.  She could feel the blood running down her arm.  Her lungs felt as if they would explode.  She stopped to face the creature. 

As she turned she saw a familiar form.  It was D’Argo.  He was leering at her and growling.  Rainne felt him grab her arms and shove her against the wall.  Rainne screamed and closed her eyes. 

When she opened them again she was staring into the face of Braca but it was D’Argo’s voice she heard, he was leering at her.  He was rubbing himself against her and growling, holding her hands above her head.  “The aurora chair is waiting for you next.”  He pulled her arms down and dragged her behind him down the corridor of Moya. 

When they arrived in Command Rainne saw the chair, in it was Crais.  He appeared to be dead.  His hair was disheveled, his jaw slack, his eyes closed, his face pale.  Blood ran from his nose.  Rainne watched as the peacekeeper who had originally interrogated her pulled Crais’ body from the chair and discarded him on the floor, kicking his inert form out of the way.  Braca began dragging her toward the chair.  Rainne struggled, her hands were beginning to burn.  She screamed.

Rainne awoke in her own bed.  As she sat up, D’Argo rushed in the room.  The vividness of the dream caused her to back away from him.  She backed herself onto the floor.

“Rainne.”  He said softly.  “It was just a dream.”  He moved closer to her, she continued to back away from him.

“Don’t touch me.”  She whispered.  “Don’t…”  She paused when she hit the wall with her back.  She stood quickly, moving sideways she slid past him and out the door.

D’Argo trailed her down the corridor.  He could not see her but he could follow her scent.  When she reached Crichton and Aeryn’s quarters she stopped, she was about to knock when she remember John was still recovering from his injuries.  D’Argo stopped down the corridor and stepped into the shadow.  Rainne turned and ran again.

~~~

“What is it Talyn?” Crais said groggily.  “Who?”

Talyn quietly whistled his reply.

“I will go immediately.  Prepare a transport pod.”

~~~

Rainne stood in the darkened room, sobbing and shivering.  The intensity of the dream had not worn off.  She wrapped her arms around herself like a cocoon, lowering herself to the floor she rocked, trying to keep the memory of the dream at bay.  D’Argo stopped in the corridor to watch her.  He was unsure of what he had done.  All the times before the dream had plagued her, he had been there to comfort her.  She had never rejected him before.  Even now, as he saw her drifting from him into the arms of Crais.  He had been there to help her weather the storm of emotion that seem to torment her when the dream awakened her.

D’Argo turned to the sound of footsteps.  He listened, the footfall was distinct.  Bialar Crais was on Moya and headed his way.  D’Argo held his breath as he slipped fully into the shadows of the rest cycle lighting.  Crais stopped at the door to the room.  D’Argo watched in amazement as Crais removed his gloves and pushed them into his pocket, straightening his jacket he stepped through the door.  D’Argo crept forward to watch.

~~~

“Rainne.”  Crais whispered.  He crouched beside her.  Reaching down he gently lifted her chin.  “Rainne, I am here.”

“Bialar?”  she looked up at him.  Rainne let out a sigh of relief at seeing him there, feeling his hand on her face.  He was close enough that she could inhale his spicy masculine scent.  Crais knelt on the rug, as Rainne turned to him.  He encircled her in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest while her tears flowed freely.  She cried for a quarter of an arn before Crais felt her relaxing in his embrace.  He gently kissed her forehead.

“Tell me.”  He said quietly.  His voice deep with the emotion he was feeling at holding her.  Reveling in the fact that she had called out for him in her time of need.

“I can not.”  She whispered.  She did not want to think on the dream again.

“Tell me,” he said a bit more firmly, pushing her out from him to look her in the eye.

“He killed you.” She cried out as the tears began again.  “That evil man, that peacekeeper.”

“Rainne I am right here.  It was only a dream.”  He said trying to calm her once again.  Crais realized it pained him to see her so upset. 

“It felt like more than a dream…” she whispered.  Unconsciously she wiped the tears from her face, like a small child.  “It felt real…”, she turned away from him.  Afraid to tell him, afraid he would think she was childish or weak.  She was also afraid of the burning in her hands.  Could she be a danger to herself or the others…she tried not finish the thought.

“Rainne, tell me the whole dream.  You are holding something back.”  He said.

“D’Argo was in the dream too.”  Crais bristled as she said the name.  “He was holding me, hurting me…then his face changed…to anger.”  She paused as she took a breath.  “I closed my eyes and when I opened them again it was that peacekeeper, Braca.  But he had D’Argo’s voice.  He was going to put me in the Aurora chair…”  her voice dropped off again.

“Finish.” He said.

“You were in the chair…” she paused taking a gasping breath as the memory came rushing back.

“I have told you before I was once subjected to the violence of the Aurora chair but have since recovered.”

“No, I mean in the dream…” Rainne paused as she looked into his dark eyes.  She wanted to get lost in his gaze, to forget the dream.  “You were dead…”  she stopped, resting her head on his shoulder.  The vocalization of the memory of Crais dead in the Aurora chair was more than Rainne was capable of handling.  She began crying again.  Rainne realized at that moment the thought of losing Crais was foremost in her mind.  The memory of D’Argo’s actions were of no consequence.    She turned her face toward his as she absentmindedly tucked a stray hair behind his ear.  As her hand grazed his cheek, Crais kissed it.  Rainne let her hand linger on his shoulder.  Crais placed his hand behind her neck and kissed her gently at first, both of them giving in to the emotions that hung in the room like a haze.

~~~

D’Argo stood listening to Rainne’s recap of her dream.  It explained why she was so frightened by his arrival in her quarters.  He turned away when he saw Crais kiss Rainne.  Neither of them heard his growl.  He had seen all he needed to see.

~~~

Rainne gazed into the dark eyes of the man she now knew that she loved and was surprised at the look that he returned.

“C’thha.”  He whispered.  Finally acknowledging the feelings that had been growing inside him.  Feelings that were new and frightening to him.  He had felt attraction for Aeryn, but this was something different, yet he welcomed it.

“What?”  Rainne questioned.  She had never heard the word he had just spoken.

“It is a Sebacean term of endearment.  Rough translation, beloved, the one in my heart.”

“Beloved?”

“Yes.”  He whispered.  Afraid to say the word twice.  Afraid that this was a dream, that she was not here but safely aboard Moya, and he was still lying on his bed on Talyn.  Rainne smiled up at him. 

~~~

Rainne was directing the DRD where to use the laser to cut through the hull of her ship, since returning to Moya she decided to help John again, she and Crais were beginning to explore their relationship but were certain they did not want to reside on the same ship, yet.  She did not see D’Argo approach.  She was talking to either herself or the DRD, he was not sure which.  D’Argo stepped closer.

~~~

“So little DRD do you have any suggestions on where I might find the one piece that will unlock these memories?”  She asked the DRD.  It wasn’t much company but at least it did not talk back.  Rainne pulled back the piece of metal that the DRD had just loosened and found more wires.  No markings.  The dismantling of her ship was not going well.  She had found nothing.    Aeryn and John had taken some items to repair his module and to make modifications to the module and Aeryn’s prowler.  All of a sudden Rainne had the feeling someone was watching her.

~~~

Rainne turned and saw D’Argo.  She blushed, unsure of how much he had heard, she did not know that D’Argo had seen she and Crais a few days before and they did not know that D’Argo was aware that they were spending more time together.  Crais tried to avoid the Luxan when he visited Rainne on Moya.

“D’Argo.”  She said softly.

“Rainne.”

“Can I help you?”  She asked.

“Stay away from that filthy peace keeper.”  Was his reply.

“I already told you, I will not.” she countered.  She hoped that he did not know that Crais had come to her when she had called for him, and she and Crais had both realized in that moment that they loved each other.  Rainne had not told D’Argo of the memories of Dorian yet.  She had not seen much of him since the day she had tried to leave.  Someone had told him that she ended up on Talyn with Crais and he was unhappy about it. 

“That Peacekeeper will never make you happy.” He growled.

“That _former_ Peacekeeper makes me very happy.”  She shouted back at him.  Rainne threw the piece of metal in her hands.  “Do not push this D’Argo.”  She whispered.  “I know you do not like him but my feelings for him are different.”  She closed her eyes trying to calm herself.  She could feel her hands getting warm.  “On the other hand, you follow me around, tell me what I can and cannot do.  Who I can spend time with.  Every time I go to Talyn you find a reason to call me back.”  Rainne retorted, her voice becoming louder.  She was no longer able to control herself.  “You never ask why I go there or what I go there for.”  Her temper was flaring, the feelings made her want to scream.  How could she explain to him that she realized he had deep feelings for her but she did not share them.  How could she explain that Bialar needed her and she needed him.  That Talyn seemed to be the key to unlocking the memories that Stark could not access.  D’Argo just stared at her.  “What if I go there to recreate with Crais?  Is it any of your business?  I am not a prisoner; I am not your mate.  Sometimes I wonder if I even want to be your friend.”  Rainne snapped.  As the last word left her lips, she realized she had hurt him deeply.

D’Argo sneered at her.  “I was told to look after you when you first arrived.  I will tell you where and who you can spend your time with.  I do not like you associating with Bialar Crais.  He is a dangerous man.  You do not know what he has done in the past.”  He spat at her, Rainne watched as his features began to change from hurt to anger.

“I don’t know what I have done in the past.”  She countered; not wanting to argue anymore.  Rainne turned away from D’Argo as she attempted to leave, he grabbed her arm.  “Leave me alone.  Let me go.”  Rainne said as she struggled.

“Rainne, I am only trying to help you, to protect you.  Remember what happened the last time you went somewhere against my best wishes.”  He growled, grabbing both of her arms.  He backed her roughly against the wall.  Rainne struggled to get free.  Her vision was beginning to blur.  The nightmare came back to her full force, it was D’Argo she had been dreaming about.

“No you are not.  Let go…you are hurting me.”  Rainne protested as D’Argo pushed in closer.  He tried to kiss her but Rainne turned her head.  D’Argo growled .

“You will be my mate, I saved you while he was off mooning over you.  Crais cannot make you happy.  He can not love you.”  D’Argo said as he shook her.  “He does not understand love, he was a Peacekeeper.”  Rainne tried pulling her arms away by moving to the side, D’Argo used his considerable bulk to pin her against the wall.  He tried to kiss her again, Rainne was unable to avoid him.  He countered her every move.  She had never seen him act like this before.  Her hands were burning.

Crais walked in as Rainne was struggling, he had come to see her and she was not in her quarters.  Crais had come to the cargo hold, naturally assuming she had forgotten the time, as she was known to do. 

Crais saw D’Argo attempting to kiss Rainne.  When D’Argo caught Crais’ scent he looked back toward the door.  D’Argo hissed at him but Crais stood his ground.  Slowly Crais reached for his pulse pistol.

“Unhand her Luxan.”  Crais said firmly.  He could see the fear on Rainne’s face and he noticed her hands were glowing a faint blue, he also recognized the Hyper-Rage in D’Argo’s expression.

“I will not, this is between Rainne and I.  If you know what is good for you, you will leave now Peacekeeper.”  D’Argo snarled. 

“D’Argo stop, you are hurting me.”  Rainne cried out again.  She pulled one arm free and tried to strike him in the chest “Let go.”  He captured her hand again before it made contact.  Rainne was beginning to hyperventilate and she was sobbing at the same time.

Abruptly the room changed. 

“You are our prized specimen, only missing one thing.”  The doctor said as he shoved her toward the guard.  “Physical strength.  However, your descendants will not have that imperfection.”  With that, he exited and closed the door, locking it behind him. 

Rainne looked around terrified.  The guard was leering at her and growling; he removed his remaining clothing as he moved toward her.  She jumped back, having been trained in martial arts.  She was smaller and faster.

Rainne could hear someone screaming her name outside the room.  It sounded like Dorian.  She made the mistake of turning toward the sound; the guard grabbed her and threw her onto the crude mattress on the floor.  She remembered screaming.  She could feel her hatred and fear building as the guard tried to rip her gown off.  She squirmed but he was too heavy.  She put her hands on his chest…

She heard someone calling her name.

“Rainne.”  Crais said.  “Rainne.”  He repeated.  She looked at him.  He had his weapon leveled at D’Argo.  “Come over here now.”  He said coolly.  D’Argo growled at both of them.  It was then Rainne realized that D’Argo had let go of her.  He was growling and hissing but he had let go of her.  She quickly did as Crais asked.  “Go into the corridor and down to the galley.  Ask Chiana to come to me here, ask Stark, Aeryn and John to go along with you to the transport pod.  Once they are at the pod, tell them to enter and wait for me to return.  If they question you, simply say, hyper-rage.”

“Yes Bialar.”  She replied quickly following his orders. 

~~~

Within a few microts Crais, John, Stark, Aeryn and Rainne left Moya.  No one said anything.  Rainne rubbed her arm where D’Argo had been clutching it.  It was still stinging.  Rainne was embarrassed to look at any of the others.  She kept her face toward the view screen.   

Once they returned to Talyn, Crais escorted Rainne to his quarters without saying a word.  When they arrived, he removed his jacket and tossed it on the table.  Rainne removed her over shirt and was gently massaging the bruises forming on her forearm; silent tears ran down her cheeks.  Crais walked over and sat beside her, she turned away from him ashamed.  She was unsure of what had happened.  Had she caused D’Argo’s reaction in some way? 

“Rainne.”  Crais said quietly.  He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  “Rainne this is not your fault.”

“How can you be sure?”  She asked him.  “Do you know why the argument started?”

“No, I was hoping you would explain it to me.”

“I was in the cargo bay alone…” she stopped.

“And…”  Crais prodded.

“I caught him spying on me.”  She replied, watching his face for a reaction.  His features did not change, however she noticed the clenching of his jaw. 

“What were you doing?”  He asked.

“Talking to myself and the DRD.”  She said turning away ashamed.  “He asked me to stay away from you.  I tried to explain that I would not, I tried to explain about Dorian and he ignored my comments.  Then I just lost it.  He yelled at me for coming to Talyn.  He follows me around. He still tries to tell me who I can and can not spend time with.”  Rainne stood up and moved away from him, she started pacing, staring at her hands.  “I started yelling at him and he just changed.”  Rainne trembled recalling how powerfully D’Argo had clenched her arms.  Crais stood and encircled her gently in his embrace.  “What did I do wrong?” she asked into his shoulder.

“C’thha, you did nothing wrong.  It is the Luxan hyper-rage.  He is powerless to control it once it starts.  Different things trigger it.  Perhaps it was the chemistry between the two of you.  Perhaps he noticed the chemistry between us.  Perhaps it is just being closed up on a Leviathan for so long.”  He released her and held her hands in one of his own.

“Why did he release me?  I don’t remember it happening.”  She asked looking up into his mysterious dark eyes.

“Your hands began to glow and your face changed...”  Crais wiped a stray tear from her cheek.  “You need some rest; it has been a grueling evening for you.”  He released her hands “I will leave you now.  I will sleep in the bunk just outside the door if you need anything.”

“Thank you Bialar.”

“You are welcome.  I know that you brought nothing with you, you may take one of my shirts to sleep in if you wish.”  He replied as he opened the door and stepped out.

~~~

“Crais.  How is she?”  Aeryn asked when she passed him in the corridor.  She had a cup and plate of food cubes with her.

“She was very frightened, and she has a large bruise on her arm.”  Crais replied.  “She is resting now.  That beast could have hurt her if I had not shown up just in time.”

“I don’t think D’Argo would hurt her on purpose.”  Aeryn said.

“Well Rainne did not know that did she.”  Crais retorted.  Quickly gaining his composure, he realized he was taking it a little too personally.  “Sorry Officer Sun.  It has been a lengthy day for all of us.  I hope the accommodations will be appropriate for you and Crichton.”

“We will manage.”

“Good night.”

~~~

Once Aeryn was gone, Crais opened the bunk.  It was then that he noticed that Talyn was unnaturally silent.  He closed his eyes and concentrated, Crais realized that Talyn was trying to communicate with Rainne.  He pressed his finger to the transponder and spoke to Talyn.  “She will be fine Talyn.  She is not that badly injured.  It is just a bruise.  Please let her rest.  Yes I will be staying right here to protect her.”  He removed his shirt and pulled the binding from his hair before lying down on the bunk.  He closed his eyes and tried to rest.  He could see Rainne in his quarters through his link with Talyn.  He noticed she was lying on the bed in one of his shirts and her underpants.  She appeared to be asleep but she was tossing and turning.  Crais asked Talyn to turn off the surveillance cameras and rest.  Talyn lowered the lighting in the corridor.  Soon Crais fell into a fitful sleep.

Rainne turned to look over her shoulder, the huge creature roared again.  It slashed out at her, barely missing her back.  She ran through a building she did not recognize.  The creature roared again.  This time she could feel the creature’s putrid breath against her neck; this time when it slashed out, it caught her right shoulder.  Rainne could feel the blood running down her arm.  Her lungs felt as if they would explode.  She stopped and faced the monster.  It was massive, with an oily sheen.  The wound on her shoulder burned as if acid had been poured on it.  When the creature realized she had stopped, it stopped also.  Suddenly she had the urge to reach out to touch it, suddenly she was no longer afraid, Rainne felt the fear and hatred leave her body like a flame; she closed her eyes but felt the flame strike the monster.  She heard the monster scream as it fell to the ground.  When she opened her eyes again, D’Argo was lying there dead in front of her.  He was wearing a jumpsuit.  She knew that she had killed him.

Rainne screamed.  Talyn called out to Crais.  When he entered his quarters, Rainne was struggling in the blanket. 

Rainne awoke to Crais’ voice.  “C’Thha.  Wake up.  It is only a dream.”  She opened her eyes. 

“Bialar?”  She said hesitantly.

“Yes I am right here.”  He pulled her closer.  “It was your nightmare, was it not?”

“Yes.”  She cried.  “What have I done?  What happened to me?  Why can’t I remember?”

“I do not know.  These are things we will not learn tonight.”  He paused.  “Would you like me to stay in here with you until you fall asleep again?” he asked.

“Yes.”  She replied as she lay back on the bed.  Crais pulled the blanket over her.  He stretched out on the top of the blanket and pulled her closer. 

“Rest easy.  Hopefully the dream will not bother you again.”  He said as he nuzzled her hair.  Soon they were both asleep.

~~~

Rainne awoke still wrapped in Crais’ embrace.  He was snoring softly.  She noticed he was wearing only his pants.  She could see the small scars on his chest and arms.  She smiled as she watched him sleep.  She raised her arm to push the hair from his face.  The movement caused the bruise to start aching again.  It was then she remembered why she was there.  She carefully extracted herself from his grasp and got up from the bed.  She walked over to the table, and sat on the bench.  The horror of the day before came back to her and she began sobbing.  Crais awoke to the sound of her crying.  He got up from the bed and attempted to soothe her.  Rainne moved away from him.  He moved toward her again.

“Stop.”  She said as she moved away again.

“As you wish.”  He replied.  Unsure of what her problem was, and how he could help, he got up and walked from the room.

Rainne put her head on her arms and sobbed.  Talyn began whistling at her but she did not reply.  She was distraught.  She felt as if her life was coming apart.  She could see the rift forming between Crais and the others.

~~~

Aeryn was coming down the corridor as Crais emerged from his quarters wearing only his pants, his hair still unbound.  Aeryn realized that Rainne was in the room that Crais had just emerged from.  He was uncharacteristically moody.  She was also aware that he was more undressed than she had ever seen him.

“Captain Crais.”

“Officer Sun.”  He grumbled through clenched teeth.

“How is Rainne this morning?”

“I do not know.  She will not talk to me.”  He said matter-of-factly pulling his shirt over his head.  “She had another nightmare and this morning she is inconsolable.”

“Perhaps I will speak with her.”

“You can try.”  Crais said as he sat on the bunk to put his boots on.  “I will be in command.  I need to find a commerce planet for some supplies.”  With that, he walked away from her.

~~~

Aeryn returned to the room she was sharing with Crichton.  John was sitting on the small bunk wearing only his boxers. 

“Morning gorgeous.”  He said as she entered the room.

“Good morning John.”

“Did you happen to run into the illustrious Captain this morning?”

“How did you know?” Aeryn asked, raising her eyebrow at John.

“You are frowning way too early, even for you.”  He retorted.

Aeryn smiled at him.  “I will never understand males.”  She sat on the bunk next to him.  “Crais emerged from his quarters wearing only his pants.  I know Rainne was in there but…”

“Whoa our boy Crais works fast.”  John laughed, “Guess he’s over you huh?”  John said as he playfully grabbed for her waist.

“John, he was very terse, I think someone who had recreated would be happier.”  She kissed Crichton just once, while pulling his hands away.  “Even a former peacekeeper.  He said Rainne was inconsolable this morning.”

“What did he do now?”

“I don’t know but I intend to find out.  I came back to tell you I am going to spend some time with Rainne.  I want to know what happened, with D’Argo and Crais.  Do you think you can stay out of trouble for a while?”

“I can try.”

“Perhaps you could go down to the commerce planet with Crais, take Stark with you.”

“Do I have to take Astro?” John whined pulling on his pants.

“Why do you call him that, oh forget it must be a humanism.”

“Yeah.”  John grabbed her one last time, and smacked her on the butt.  “Okay I will take him, but he better behave…or I’m leaving him there.”

~~~

Crais reluctantly took Crichton and Stark with him.  The only emotion visible on his face was the constant clenching of his jaw.  John tried to get him to talk on the way down to the commerce planet.

“Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  Come down from your fences, open the gate It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you.  You better let somebody love you, before it's too late.”  Crichton said crooning the old Eagles song.  Crais just glared at him.

“Drop it, Crichton.”  Crais said and refused to speak to Crichton again.

~~~

Aeryn requested Talyn let her in Crais’ quarters.  The younger leviathan opened the door.  Rainne was still sitting at the table with her head on her arms.  She was no longer sobbing but was still distraught, she was taking gasping breaths.  Aeryn entered and sat down next to her.  She noticed that Rainne was wearing one of Crais’ shirts and her underpants.  Aeryn placed her hand on Rainne’s shoulder.  Rainne tried to shrug it away.

“Rainne.”  Aeryn said.  “You need to talk to someone.  I am willing to listen.  I already spoke with Crais this morning.  He said you had another nightmare.”  Aeryn lifted Rainne’s face.  She could see that the younger woman’s face was swollen and it looked like she had been crying for a very long time.  “We are alone right now.  I have sent John, Crais and Stark to the commerce planet for some supplies.  Now talk to me.”

“What is there to talk about.  Dorian is dead.  I am possibly dangerous.  Look what happened with D’Argo.”  Rainne looked at Aeryn with desperation in her eyes.  “I don’t know what to do.  Look at the hurt I am causing.” 

“I know that D’Argo did not mean to hurt you.  I believe that your being telepathic magnified his hyper-rage.  He cares deeply for you.  He has told me such.”

“Why won’t he tell me?”  Rainne asked.  “He bosses me around, he calls me back to Moya when I come to Talyn.  I know about Chiana and Jothee, but this is different.  I have never done anything to lead him on.  I just wanted to be his friend.  He does not see what is right in front of him.”

“Luxan’s are a very paternal warrior race.  He is trying to watch over you and conquer you, if you understand my meaning.  He sees Crais as a threat.  If anything has happened between you and Crais, especially now, seeing your state of dress and seeing Crais without some portions of his clothing this morning… you can tell me to mind my own business…”  Aeryn started uncomfortably.

“No I have not recreated with Crais.  I had a nightmare last night, he came in and comforted me.”

“So have you learned anything while joined with Talyn.”  Aeryn asked. 

“I feel Dorian was my soul-mate.  I know he kissed me but I do not know if it went any further.  I am unable to stay in the neural cluster without some sort of buffer.  However I am afraid of what I may uncover.”

“Well if you need anything, please let me know.”  Aeryn patted Rainne’s hand.  Just then Talyn chirped at them.  “They have returned.  I will let you clean up.  I will go and greet them.  Would you like me to send Captain Crais back to speak with you?”

“Yes.”

~~~

When Crais returned Rainne was dressed and cleaned up, sitting on the bench at the table.  She seemed to be staring off into space, her eyes were still swollen, but she was calmer.  Crais sat on the table next to her.

“I understand you spoke with Aeryn.”

“Yes.”

“Do you feel any better?”

“A bit.”  Rainne put her hand on Crais’ arm.  “I will not lie to you.”  She paused drawing a deep breath.  “I loved Dorian, but I feel he is lost to me.”  She paused again.  “I am sure that I killed him, that he was the monster in my dream.”  Rainne put her head on Crais’ leg.  “I feel like I am losing my mind.”

“Self reflection is often difficult.”  He replied.

~~~

Four solar days later Aeryn, John, Stark and Rainne decided to return to Moya.  Rainne had decided to move to Talyn, she was only going back to Moya to collect her things.  D’Argo, Chiana and Jool had taken the transport to the nearest commerce planet when he had calmed down a bit.  They were not to return for at least four more arns.  The bruise on Rainne’s arm had changed to a sickly purple and green but John assured her it was healing.  Her shoulder was finally completely healed.

~~~

Crais held Rainne in his arms before she boarded the transport pod with Aeryn, John and Stark.

“Rainne, are you certain?” he asked.  “Would you like me to accompany you?”  Crais searched her face with his eyes, hoping to see a glimmer of resistance, something that could justify his accompanying her back to Moya.

“No.  I must face him alone.  Settle this once and for all.  I believe I was in some kind of prison where I came from, I have been imprisoned by my dreams many times since I was found by all of you, but I will not let D’Argo’s actions imprison me as well.”  Her voice rose.  When he flinched Rainne touched his cheek and kissed him quickly.  “Bialar, let me do this.”

“What if he does not listen?”  The emotion showing plainly on his face.  He wanted to accompany her, protect her, but he knew she would not allow it.

“Then it is his loss I feel.  I promise I will return to you, beloved.  I do not fear him anymore.  I do not believe he meant to hurt me.”  Rainne smiled at him and pulled away.  Talyn whistled as she left.

_I understand Talyn, but we must let Rainne do as she wishes.  It is the only way to assure she comes to us freely…and stays._

~~~

Rainne changed into some clean clothing, and packed up her belongings before going to the cargo bay with the remains of the vessel she was found in, she decided to spend the time opening one last locked compartment.  The dismantling seemed to keep her occupied.  She knew that D’Argo and the others had not returned.  The DRD’s had removed more of the items.  She grabbed a wrench and went inside. Rainne tried removing the hinges on the cover of the compartment to no avail.  She directed the DRD to burn out the lock and it did so quickly, still the door would not budge.  Rainne went out and got a pry bar from the tools and forced it under the edge.  By putting all her body weight into it she was able to finally pry it open.  The door flew off and crashed behind her.  The pry bar was flung as well.  She bent over to stick her head into the compartment to see if there was anything in it when part of the interior roof panel and wiring harness fell on her.

Rainne came to lying on her stomach hanging half in and half out of the bin she had opened when she pulled the panel off.  The roof and wiring harness were pinning her legs and right arm down.  Her left ankle was burning and her toes were numb.  Her ribs hurt and it was hard to take a deep breath.  Rainne heard a DRD squirming under the debris as well.  The feeling of someone pinning her arms and legs began to panic her, suddenly a memory washed over her:

Rainne recalled being in a laboratory, being strapped into a chair with electrodes on her forehead. She remembered feeling a burning in her hands, looking down she could see that they were glowing.  The doctor was showing her pictures of frightening things, creatures, mutated children from his experiments.  She remember the security guard touching her breasts while she was strapped in the chair, how she wanted to free herself and hurt him.  It was the same security guard from the other memories.

Rainne heard someone calling her name.  Low and soft.  It was D’Argo. She tried to move, but the pain was unbearable and the darkness overtook her again.

She came to with Stark and Aeryn standing over her.

“Rainne.  Are you with us?”  Aeryn asked.

“Yes.  What happened?”

“You were pinned in your vessel.  Do you remember any of it?”

“I was looking in a panel.  Then I heard a crack, when I came to I was stuck beneath some debris.  I had a dream about being strapped in a chair…” She told them the whole vision. “I heard someone calling my name.  It was D’Argo.  Then I woke up here.”

“D’Argo found you and brought you here.”

Rainne tried to sit up, Stark held out his arm. 

Aeryn patted Rainne’s hand.  “Can you remember anything else?”

“No.”

“Well.  Stark ran the scanner over you and far as we can tell you have no major injuries, however you have more bruises and a sprained ankle, Stark has immobilized it.”  Rainne looked down at her left leg, it was encased in a cooling jelly like substance, she reached down to touch it.  It was solid on the outside but felt soft on the inside, about one half inch thick.  She could see her ankle was purple and black and her toes were swollen and changing color as well.  “I know you are going to return to Talyn.  We will have the DRD’s complete the dismantling of your craft.  I don’t think it is going to help you, and we don’t want you to get hurt again.  I have already contacted Crais.”

“I cannot leave yet.” Rainne replied.

“Why?” Aeryn asked.

“I need to speak with D’Argo, alone, before I leave.”

“Fine you will stay here tonight, you can speak with him in the morning.”

Rainne heard familiar footsteps in the corridor.  She turned her head as the door opened.  It was Crais.  He walked quickly to her side.  “Rainne.  Are you all right?”  he asked taking her hand.

“Yes.  Just a few more bruises and a sprained ankle.”  Rainne replied tiredly.  She was feeling drowsy.

“What happened?” Crais asked.  Rainne didn’t have the strength to reply and she was unsure anyway.

“A support beam in the interior of her craft collapsed and she was pinned under some debris.”  Aeryn replied.  “We have scanned her and she has no major injuries other than her ankle.  She will be sore for a few days.  I have told her to rest.  The DRD’s will finish the dismantling.”  Aeryn turned to Crais.  “Captain, would you take her back to her quarters?  She refuses to leave until she has spoken with D’Argo.  I have asked her to rest until tomorrow.” 

“I will take her and make sure she stays in there.”  Crais replied caressing Rainne’s arm.

“Thank you, we will leave her in your capable hands.”

“As you wish.”  When they left the room Crais actually smiled at her.  “Well come now.  I have my orders.”

“Who put you in charge?”  Rainne asked returning the smile while sticking her finger on his chest.  Crais noticed her eyes sparkling, the green intensified.

“Officer Sun.”  Crais picked her up and carried her to her quarters.  He tenderly placed Rainne on the bed.   Crais grabbed the extra cushions from the bench and propped her up.  “Do you need anything?”  he asked as he sat next to her.

“My memories, a purpose.”  Rainne replied quietly.

“Memories I can not help you with, and a purpose will come along when you are ready to recognize it.  Would you like some food?”

“Sure.  I can’t do anything else.”

“You had better be right where you are when I return.”

“No I thought I would go for a stroll.” She winked at him.  Crais returned a half smile, _my Rainne_ _unruly as ever_ he thought as the turned.

Crais walked out of the room.  Rainne laid her head back on the pillows.  She thought about all that had happened in the past month.  How Crais had been the strong silent support.  D’Argo on the other hand was always watching her, bossing her, trying to rule her.  Rainne remembered what Aeryn had said, he was trying to conquer her and felt Crais was a threat.  She knew that D’Argo never meant to hurt her on purpose and would never cause her any real harm.  She would always care for him but he was not the right choice for her.  Rainne thought back to her memories of Dorian and was certain that he had been her soul-mate but she was also very certain he was dead.  Crais walked back in with a plate of food and one cup.  He set the plate on the small table and pulled it over to the side of the bed.  He handed her a cracker with a white substance spread on it.  The spread was sweet and salty at the same time with a hint of spice.

“Bialar.” She said softly, looking into his dark eyes as he sat next to her on the bed.

“Yes Rainne.” He replied.

“I still have not had a chance to speak with D’Argo.”

“I know.”  Rainne could see him trying to conceal his anger at hearing the Luxan’s name.  “I promised I would let you try, but I request that you rest first.”

“I will.”  She smiled lifting his hand and pulling his glove off.  She put his hand on her cheek.  “I promise I will speak to him tomorrow.”

“As you wish.”

~~~

The dream began again.

Rainne turned to look over her shoulder, the huge creature roared again.  It slashed out at her, barely missing her back.  She ran through a building she did not recognize.  The creature roared again.  This time she could feel the creature’s putrid breath against her neck; this time when it slashed, out it caught her right shoulder.  Rainne could feel the blood running down her arm.  Her lungs felt as if they would explode.  She stopped and faced the creature.  It was massive, with an oily sheen.  The wound on her shoulder burned as if acid had been poured on it. When the creature realized she had stopped, it stopped also.  Suddenly she had the urge to reach out to touch it, suddenly she was no longer afraid, Rainne felt the fear and hatred leave her body like a flame; she closed her eyes but felt the flame strike the creature.  She heard the creature scream as it fell to the ground.  When she opened her eyes again, Stark was lying there dead in front of her.

~~~

Rainne woke to John calling her name.  “Stormy wake up.  It is only a dream.  Wake up.”

She couldn’t talk, all she could do was sob.  John soothingly embraced her, putting his arm around her shoulder.  Her body hurt, the ankle felt as if it were on fire.  Rainne was taking great gasping breaths between each sob.  What was happening to her?  What happened to Dorian?

“Thank you Chricton.” she was able to choke out.  “I should be okay now.  It usually only happens once each evening.” 

“No problem.”  John stood and quickly left the room.  Rainne fell asleep trying to think of Dorian.  If she dreamt anymore that night she did not remember it. 

Rainne awoke the following morning alone and aching. Her ankle hurt more than it did the day before.  She wanted to use the facilities but was not supposed to get up.  Rainne decided to try to hobble to the bathroom alone.  She did not want anyone helping her.  Rainne stood putting her weight mostly on her right ankle, she tried to place her left foot on the floor.  The pain was so bad she almost passed out.  She sat quickly on the bed and commed Aeryn. 

“Yes Rainne.”

“I need some help.  I prefer if it was you rather than Stark.  It is a personal matter.”

“Understood.  I will be there shortly.”

~~~

When Aeryn had gotten Rainne safely back to the bench and helped her prop the leg up Rainne asked Aeryn, “Could you ask D’Argo to come to see me.”

“Yes.  You could just comm him.”

“I don’t want anyone else to hear.  It is of a personal matter.”

“I see.  I will find him now.”

“Thank you Aeryn, for everything.”

~~~

Rainne looked up when the door swooshed open, D’Argo stood just inside.  “You wanted to see me?” he looked at her awkwardly.  Once he had calmed down he remembered what he had done.  He was mortified at his own behavior.

“Yes.  D’Argo, please come over here and sit.”  Rainne replied.  D’Argo stiffly walked to the bench and sat at the far end.  “First I would like to apologize.  I was wrong to scream at you the other day.  I have had a lot on my mind.  My memories are slowly returning and I am dismayed at some of the things I have done in my past.  I forgive you for the bruises.  I have been assured that this is not a normal reaction from you, even when you are in the hyper-rage.  I have discovered that I am telepathic and my own emotions may have increased your rage without either of us knowing.”  Rainne paused to catch her breath.  “I thank you for caring for me when I first arrived, for being there when the nightmares plagued me…”

She slid closer to him as he tried to say something.  Rainne placed her finger to his lips.  “Let me finish.”  She told him of the flashback she experienced when he was holding her arms and the nightmare she had while on Talyn the first night.  She left out the part about waking in Crais’ arms, nuzzled against his shoulder.  Rainne took his hands in her own and looked him in the eye.  “D’Argo, what I am about to say is going to distress you.  You are the last being aboard Moya I want to hurt.”  She looked at him, D’Argo could see her eyes change as emotions washed over her.  “If circumstances had been different perhaps, the outcome would be as well…”  She paused, searching his eyes for a sign that he was listening to her.  “I am moving to Talyn to be with Bialar, to be his companion…”  she paused.  “I love him, and believe that he loves me.”

D’Argo looked at her and shook his head.  He roughly pulled his hands away.  He stood and began pacing.

“Rainne.  I think you are making a big mistake.”  D’Argo replied.  “He was a Peacekeeper.  They do not understand love.”

“Why can you believe that Aeryn can change but not Crais?”  Her frustration with him was beginning to build.  She realized he was not going to listen, regardless of how she posed the statement.  She could feel tingling in her hands.  She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself.  Rainne could see there was no arguing the point with him.  “D’Argo, I did not want to leave with such a large chasm between us, I wanted to remain your friend but I can see that _you_ will not let that happen...”  Rainne turned away from him and closed her eyes.  She hoped he would not see the solitary tear run down her cheek.  Rainne heard him move away from her, sighing as he paused at the door.

~~~

Rainne was still in a sour mood when Crais came to collect her.  She was bored and lonely, her talk with D’Argo had not gone well.   The door slid open and she looked up from the writing pad John had given her to try to record her memories.  She had only written “Dorian” on it and then stopped.  Crais walked in very solemnly.  He was wearing his full uniform and his hair was pulled back as he normally wore it.  “Bialar.”  She said quietly.

“C’thha.”

“Take me to Talyn.  Help me find a purpose.”

“You have a purpose.”  He took her other hand.  “You will be my companion.  You can learn to command Talyn.”  Crais pulled her closer.  He helped her up and grabbed her duffel.  Rainne took one last look around as she walked into the corridor.  Silent tears slid down her cheeks, she was happy and sad all at the same time.  As they walked to the transport pod Rainne ran her hand along the wall.

~~~

The afternoon following her injury and her unsuccessful discussion with D’Argo, Rainne joined Crais on Talyn permanently.  When they disembarked from the transport pod Talyn began to talk.  Rainne could tell from the tone that Talyn seemed pleased that she had rejoined them. 

“Yes Talyn, she is joining our crew.  It will no longer be just the two of us.  Now follow the course I planned.”

“Where are we going?” Rainne asked, intrigued.  She turned to face him in the corridor, Crais could see the smoldering beginning in her eyes, he watched the green deepen, the flash of grey.  Rainne put her hand on his chest.  “Tell me.”

“It is a surprise.  Now let’s place your things in our chamber.”  He took the duffel from her and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the corridor.

“Our chamber?”  Rainne said breathlessly, suddenly realizing the implications of sharing quarters with him.

“Yes.”  He replied continuing.  They stopped at the door to the room.  “This is now your chamber as well as mine.”  The door opened.  The lights were dim and the room was slightly warmer than usual.  “I hope it is to your liking.”

“It is perfect Bialar.”  She replied as she walked in.  Crais placed her duffle on the table.

He removed his gloves and disconnected the Hand of Friendship before grasping her gently, pulling her tight to his chest.  “C’thha,” he whispered as he nuzzled her neck and nibbled her ear.  Rainne closed her eyes.  She had wanted to be with him alone, no interruptions, no fears, just him.

“Beloved.”  She replied, unfastening his jacket.  He shrugged out of it.  He was wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath.  He drew her into a passionate kiss, holding her face in his hands, Rainne pulled her outer shirt off and threw it to the floor.  Crais pulled the strap of her tank down and kissed her shoulder. 

Rainne reached up and pulled the leather thong from his thick black hair.  It fell in waves around his face and caressed her bare skin as he kissed his way back up to her lips.  Crais kissed her greedily, ensnaring her lips in his own, Rainne opened her mouth and their tongues entangled, she felt tremors of pleasure wash through her body.  Rainne was uncertain of what to do next.  She had never been kissed that way before, she was sure she would have remembered it.  Crais stopped long enough to draw her toward the bed. 

He pulled the tank top over Rainne’s head and then removed his own shirt.  She stood there half nude in front of him, unsure of what was going to happen, but unafraid.  Crais pushed her backward onto the bed and crawled over her.  He straddled her legs, cautiously avoiding her damaged ankle, as he caressed her upper body.  Rainne closed her eyes and let the feelings flow over her.  She shuddered as he kissed her repeatedly.  Soon he pulled her into the sitting position, up against his chest.  His skin was rough against her own. 

Crais again captured Rainne’s mouth in his.  She responded and began to caress his back as she wrapped her arms around him slowly.  Crais sensed her apprehension, he stopped kissing her and lay down next to her on the bed.  He rolled, pulling her over him so she was lying on his chest.

“Rainne.” He said, his voice husky with emotion.  “Are you uncomfortable?”

“A little.  This is all new to me…” She paused nervously tracing the pattern of his goatee with her finger.  “This will be my first experience.”

“We can stop…” he whispered.  “If you feel you are not ready…”

“No.  Teach me.”

“As you wish…”  He smiled and caressed her cheek. Crais grabbed Rainne’s hand and gently placed it on his chest, “now touch me, wherever you wish.”  She moved her hand over his skin, it was soft and cool, though she could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  He shuddered when she drew her hand across his nipple.   Rainne traced his scars lightly with the tips of her fingers.  His breathing got deeper and shallower.  She wanted to caress more of him but she was hesitant.  Rainne nibbled on his collar bone.  Rainne could see Crais gripping the sheets.  She was unsure why.

Crais closed his eyes, he had never felt so much for one female.  He had his share of recreation partners while on the command carrier.  As Captain he had the women flocking to him.  But this was so different, Rainne chose him for him, she never knew him as “Captain” Crais.  Only Bialar Crais.  Crais forced back the tears, never one to show great emotion.  Years of Peacekeeper training had broken him of most.  Even in this highly charged situation with her kissing each of the scars on his chest and rubbing her small body against his.  When Rainne paused at the waistline of his pants, Crais grabbed her tight to his chest and rolled her onto her back, straddling her again.  He kissed her, wanting to savor every inch of her.  He knew he could not contain himself much longer, he wanted her so bad he could taste it. 

Crais stopped long enough to kick off his boots and remove his trousers.  Rainne wiggled out of what was left of her clothing.  Soon they were both lying on the bed naked.  Rainne was quivering in anticipation. 

Crais nuzzled her neck, he was trying to be gentle, she had said it was her first time, he wanted it to be enjoyable, but he was unsure how much longer he could hold out.  Rainne arched her back and pressed her body against his.  She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him in fully.  Crais rolled to his back, he wanted to see her fully as he made love to her.  Rainne closed her eyes enjoying all the new sensations. 

Crais began quickening his pace.  He held off as long as he could before Rainne felt his whole body tense.  Rainne cried out quietly and fell forward onto his chest.  Crais stroked her back.  Rainne slid off beside him and pressed herself against his side.

“C’thha,”  he said quietly, rolling to face her.  Rainne looked up at him.

“Beloved.”  She replied, pushing the hair from his face.  “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.”  He smiled.  “Truly.”

Rainne pressed herself closer and closed her eyes.  Soon Crais could tell by her deep and even breathing that she was fast asleep, curled in his embrace.  Crais wiped away the solitary tear that escaped his fierce emotional control.  He never knew he could ever be so content yet frightened of what the future held.  What if someone was looking for her?  Would she stay or would she go if Dorian were to arrive to collect her?  Would he fight to keep her with him?  Did he deserve all that he now had?  He extricated himself from the bed and covered her with the blanket.  He pulled his pants back on and grabbed the leather band to crudely tie his hair back from his face.  He went to the table to watch Rainne sleep.

Crais sat and watched, he closed his eyes, reconnecting the Hand of Friendship he could hear Talyn calling to him.

_Yes Talyn, she is fine.  She is resting.  Rainne is now forever part of us._

Crais watched Rainne for an arn, marveling at how peaceful she looked.  He wanted to wake her and make love to her again but he knew she was tired.  He knew that the nightmare in one form or another woke her almost every evening.  Rainne began to stir, Crais saw a frown cross her face.  Crais quickly crossed to the bed, he pulled Rainne up into the seated position and began to stroke her face with his hand.

“Rainne, wake up.”

She opened her eyes.

“Beloved?”

“I was concerned that the dream was plaguing you again.”

She smiled at him.  “You have been watching me sleep?”  she asked, amazed at how different he seemed when they were truly alone.  He seemed to drop the “Captain” part he played so well around others, he was more himself, the person he was becoming as he spent more time away from the Peacekeepers.

“I have.”

“Did you not want to rest too?” She questioned gazing into his eyes.

“Not yet.  Perhaps in another arn?”

“And you were going to do what in that arn?”  Rainne asked.  Crais saw the green in her eyes deepen and turn smoky.  She leaned closer and bit his bottom lip gently, letting her hand graze his chest before it landed in his lap.  She knew she was tempting him.  She had enjoyed being with him and wanted more.  His breathing was getting shallow.  Rainne kissed his chin, then his collarbone.  She stopped and looked up at him.  “You did not answer me.”

Crais said nothing, he gruffly pushed her back onto the pillows, before getting up to strip off again.  Rainne watched as he stepped out of his pants, casually tossing them across the room before rejoining her on the bed.  Without uttering a word Crais demonstrated to Rainne what his plan for the next arn was.

~~~

Rainne awoke wrapped in the blanket, Crais was lying on his stomach next to her softy snoring.  She felt rested for the first time in weeks.  Rainne softly pushed Crais’ hair away from the hand of friendship.  She watched the small lights blinking on it.  Tenderly she kissed his shoulder.  He moved but did not awaken.  Rainne stood up, grabbing her shirt and pants, she pulled them on quickly before hobbling out into the corridor.  Talyn flashed the lights.  She smiled and placed one hand on the wall.

“Good Morning Talyn,” she said quietly. 

Talyn whistled at her, and began flashing the lights in the corridor, he seemed to be trying to lead her.  Rainne followed the lights, still touching the wall.  When she reached the door to command she stopped.  Talyn opened the door.

“I am not supposed to enter command alone.”  She replied to the young leviathan.

Talyn beckoned her, flashing his lights and humming softly.  Rainne stepped into Command, staying near the door.  Talyn continued.  Rainne moved toward the Neural Cluster.  As she reached the edge she could feel Talyn in her mind.

_Rainne, join with me._

“I requested that you do not come in here alone.”  Crais said as he grabbed her arm. Rainne turned to look at him.

“Sorry.  I want to remember, but I am afraid.”

“Perhaps later we will try, now come out of Command.”

~~~

A few days later:

Rainne turned to look over her shoulder, the huge creature roared again.  It slashed out at her, barely missing her.  She screamed as she ran through a building she did not recognize.  The creature roared again.  She could feel the creature’s putrid breath against her neck; this time it slashed out and caught her shoulder.  Rainne could feel the blood running down her arm.  She stopped and faced the creature.  It was massive, with an oily sheen and a slightly humanoid look.  The wound on her shoulder burned as if acid had been poured on it.  When the creature realized she had stopped, it stopped also.  Rainne reached out to touch it, suddenly no longer afraid, she felt her fear and hatred leave her body like a flame and strike the creature.  The creature screamed and fell to the ground.  Rainne closed her eyes, when she opened them again; she was lying there dead in front of herself. 

~~~

Rainne screamed, Crais sat up, disoriented at first.  He turned and noticed Rainne was tangled in the blanket and whimpering.  Lovingly he reached out to pull the blanket from around her legs.  She began mumbling.

“No, no, no…” she kept repeating.  Crais pulled up her next to him.  He shook her gently to wake her.  Rainne opened her eyes.  Gazing into his smoldering gaze she realized it was only a dream and she was safe in her beloved’s arms.  Rainne buried her face on his shoulder, inhaling his masculine scent to reassure herself this was not a dream as well.  Crais said nothing as he rubbed her back for a few moments.  When her breathing had slowed he pushed her away slightly to look her in the eye.

“Rainne.  Who was it this time?” he asked gently.

“Me…” was all she said before she began sobbing.

Crais held her and let her cry.  He did not know of any other way to console her.  When she had stopped sobbing, he wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her forehead.  He reclined, still holding his hand on her back.

“Lie down, try to rest.”

“I can’t,” she replied.  “I am going for a walk.”  Rainne got out of the bed and pulled Crais’ long jacket out of the closet.  She put it on over her t-shirt and underpants, it would keep her warm and it smelled of Crais.  “I am sorry I woke you.”

“Would you like me to walk with you?”

“No.”  She turned and walked out of their quarters.

Crais stayed on the bed.  He focused Talyn’s internal cameras on Rainne as she walked.  Rainne looked up at the camera. 

“Bialar, I will be fine.”

~~~

Rainne walked down the corridor.  Talyn was quietly signaling to her.

“Yes Talyn.”  She said.  The leviathan opened the door to command as she passed.  Rainne walked in.  Talyn was flashing the lights in the Neural Cluster, beckoning her.  She was torn.  She wanted to regain her memories but did not want Crais to see them so she had been avoiding the cluster, also Crais asked her to steer clear of going into the cluster unaccompanied.  He was afraid if he was not there to pull her out she could get hurt.

“Talyn…” she whispered, moving closer to the cluster.  She could feel Talyn just barely touching her mind.

_Rainne,_ Talyn whispered back.  _Rainne join with me…_ his voice was soft and hypnotic, he had copied Crais almost exactly.

“Bialar…asked me not to” she replied audibly

_I will not hurt you…_   Talyn said.

Rainne removed the jacket she was wearing and stepped into the cluster in just her shirt and underpants.  Her bare feet began to tingle.  She could feel trembling beginning in her hands and feet.  She felt Talyn enter her mind fully.

_C’thha…_   Talyn said, sounding just like Crais.

_Talyn, can you help me?_  She asked through their bond.  _I can feel the memories just below the surface._

_I will try…_

Rainne tried to stay upright, fighting the urge to close her eyes.  She could feel Talyn searching her mind…

Rainne turned to look over her shoulder, the huge creature roared again.  It slashed out at her, barely missing her.  She screamed and ran through the lab.  The creature roared again.  She could feel the creature’s putrid breath against her neck; this time it lashed out and caught her shoulder.  Rainne could feel the blood running down her arm.  She stopped and faced the creature.  It was massive, with an oily sheen, and a slightly humanoid look.  The wound on her shoulder burned as if acid had been poured on it.  When it realized she had stopped, it stopped also.  Rainne reached out to touch it, she felt her fear and hatred leave her body like a flame and strike the creature.  The creature screamed and fell to the ground.  Rainne closed her eyes, when she opened them again; Dorian was lying in front of her.  She kneeled in front of her friend, sobbing.  There was a huge scorch mark on his chest.  “Dorian, Dorian, what have I done.”  She continued sobbing, Dorian stirred.

“Rainne, love, get out while you still can.  Please…” he said softly.  “Go to the docking bay, take the transport…”  he voice began to fade.  “You have seen it enough times; you can do it…”  he closed his eyes forever.

“Dorian, Dorian…”  she got up, and ran toward the docking bay.  No one was there.  She thought for sure that security must be looking for them, but none of them realized she had gotten into the computer and studied the transports and they had figured out how to use them.  She and Dorian had been planning for an escape.  She climbed into the closest transport and closed the hatch.  She started the small craft up and headed for the doors.  She could barely hear the alarms sound.  She was able to get the ship out before the doors closed.  She sped away in the small transport.  All of a sudden, she saw a bright light behind her as the station exploded.  The explosion fractured time and space and Rainne felt her small ship being catapulted through the void.  When she collided with an asteroid on the other side of the fracture the force knocked her back into the rear of the cabin.  She crawled to front and hit the distress signal before she passed out.

Crais awoke with a start.  He was experiencing Rainne’s dream.  He touched the transponder on his neck.  He could see that Rainne was in the Neural Cluster, something unseen was holding her up.  Crais pulled on his pants and ran to Command.  The door was standing open.  Rainne hung in a column of bluish light, her hands shimmering and trembling.  Crais could hear Talyn calling to her.  He ran toward the cluster and reached out.  As Crais’ hand made contact with Rainne’s shoulder a flash of blue light arced from Rainne’s hands and straight into the center of the cluster.  The force threw Crais against the doorframe knocking him unconscious; the pulse also overloaded Talyn’s central nervous system triggering a near complete shutdown.

~~~

“Aeryn.”  Pilot called out.  Moya had awakened Pilot when Talyn cried out in pain before succumbing to the blast from Rainne’s hands.

“Yes Pilot,” she replied groggily.

“Something is wrong with Talyn.  Moya is concerned.  He cried out in pain and now he is oddly silent.”

“Did he say anything before he was gone.”

“Yes, help.”

“Wake D’Argo.  John and I will be there shortly.”

“Yes Aeryn.”

~~~

Aeryn, John and D’Argo boarded the transport and were on Talyn in little less than an arn.  When they arrived, they noticed the corridors were cooler than normal and the lighting was dim.  It was strangely quiet.  Even the DRD’s were not moving.  D’Argo took point, brandishing his Qualta blade, he was afraid something had happened to Rainne.  However, when they arrived in Command things were very different.  Crais was lying by the door unconscious, wearing only pants and a t-shirt.  Rainne was in the center of the Neural Cluster, her whole body was glowing, she was suspended in a column of blue light, her arms outstretched, she seemed to be hovering just off the floor. 

Aeryn entered just after D’Argo, she took a deep breath.  D’Argo tossed the Qualta Blade to her and headed for Rainne.

“D’Argo.”  Aeryn exclaimed.  The Luxan ignored her and reached for Rainne.  The blast blew him across the room.  He landed near Crais, unconscious as well. “They never listen.” She said more to herself than any person in particular.

“Grandma Crichton always said the bigger they are...” Crichton said as he turned into command.  It was then he noticed Rainne.  “the harder they fall…” his voice trailed off.  He moved closer to Rainne.  “Holy Momma.  The ultimate Blue Light Special...”

“Crichton, keep an eye on them.”  Aeryn said, as she skirted the cluster to look at the operations console in front. 

~~~

Rainne’s memory was returning, it started coming through in bits and pieces.  She remembered being in a laboratory.  She remembered being strapped into a chair with electrodes on her forehead.  The doctors were showing her pictures of frightening things. She remembered the medical exams and tests.  Years of studying the art of war.  She realized she had been trained to kill, and created to be used as a weapon. Another random thought popped into her mind.  It was Dorian, they were sitting alone somewhere holding hands and Dorian had just kissed her.  Rainne pushed him gently away whispering, “If we get caught we will be punished.” 

“We can escape, you have studied the schematics, as I have.”  Dorian pleaded.

“It is impossible.”  Rainne patted his hand.  “We are on a moon.”

“I am tired of living in a cage Rainne.”  He said.  “We are as human as the next person, just because we have no parents doesn’t mean we can’t be free.”

“If we are caught we will be terminated.  I don’t want to live in a cage either, but I don’t want to be dead.  At least we can be together.”

“Only until they realize what is going on.  We are smarter than all of them, they created us and don’t even comprehend what we are, what we can and cannot do.”  They heard a noise behind them.  Dorian motioned for her to be silent, they slid slowly off the crate they were sitting on, they began creeping toward the door.  A security guard grabbed Rainne’s shoulder, another grabbed Dorian by both arms.

“Where did you think you were going?”  The huge guard asked, leering at her, digging his fingers into her collar bone.

“We were just walking.”  Rainne tried to lie.  The way the guard was looking at her made her skin crawl.

“Well now you can walk back to the Lab.”  He snarled, “The doctor would like to speak with you.”

“No, I think I will go to my room.”  Dorian replied, “I am tired.”

“No, you will come with us, NOW.”  The guard yelled.  The guards dragged Rainne and Dorian down the corridor back to the Lab.  The Doctor was waiting for them.

“Children,” the Doctor exclaimed sarcastically.  “Out playing again?  You really should stay with the group.”  He sneered.  “How do you think it looks, when you two keep running off together?”  He motioned for Dorian to be strapped in a chair.  “Well, I guess we will have to initiate phase two, before you go ahead and do it on your own.”  He leered at Rainne.  “You thought we were not paying attention to your affection for each other.”  Rainne tried to back away from him but the guard held her tight.  “Really now Rainne, we would not let you breed with an inferior creature.”  He pulled her close, “we have something special planned for you.”  He pushed her into another room.  One of the security guards was in the room, already partially disrobed.  “You are our prized specimen, only missing one thing.”  He shoved her toward the guard.  “Physical strength.  However, your descendants will not have that imperfection.”  With that, he exited and closed the door, locking it behind him. 

Rainne looked around terrified.  The guard was leering at her, removing his remaining clothing as he moved toward her.  She jumped back, she had been trained in martial arts.  She was smaller and faster. 

~~~

John saw Rainne tense up.  “Aeryn, something’s happening.  She looks like she is having convulsions.”  Crichton walked toward the cluster.  “Shouldn’t we do something?  You got a rope, a fire hose, a really big butterfly net?”

“Crichton.”  Aeryn said.  “Do not touch her.”

Rainne could hear Dorian screaming her name outside the room.  She turned to the sound; the guard grabbed her and threw her onto the crude mattress on the floor.  Rainne screamed.  She could feel her hatred and fear building as the guard tried to remove her clothing.  Rainne squirmed but he was too heavy to push off.  She heard her clothing ripping.  She could feel him trying to pry her knees apart.  She closed her eyes, trying to focus, she placed her hands on the guard’s chest.  She opened her eyes, and breathed one word “Die,” as the fear and hatred left her body like a blast.  The guard was thrown across the room, he hit the wall before his body slumped to the floor.  Rainne turned when she heard roaring from the other side of the door.  She yelled for Dorian.  The creature tore through the door.  It was wearing shreds of what might have been clothing.  It lunged for the already dead guard.  Rainne escaped the room, she shoved her way through the lab knocking over tables.  The Doctor and the remaining guards were dead, some had been ripped apart.  Rainne was screaming for Dorian, she looked around and did not see him.  She heard the creature roar again.  She kept running, heading for the cargo area, she knew of some hiding places there, she figured if Dorian had escaped, that was where he would go.  She could hear the creature behind her, she ran into the cargo bay as the creature gained on her.  She felt its claws pass near her head as it slashed out at her.  It roared again, right behind her, she could feel its putrid breath on her neck.  It slashed again, catching her shoulder.  The pain ripped through her, she could feel her own blood running down her arm.  Just then, a thought came to her, what if the creature was Dorian.  She turned to look it in the face.  The creature stopped.  It had Dorian’s eyes.  It was looking at her pleadingly.  She reached out and put her hands on the creature’s chest, she felt the power growing in her again.  “Freedom,”  she breathed.  The energy threw the creature back, in the process knocking Rainne to the floor.  When she recovered she crawled toward the creature, but instead it was Dorian lying there, with scorch marks in the shape of her hands on his chest. 

“Dorian, Dorian, what have I done.”  She continued sobbing, Dorian stirred.

“Rainne, love…get out while you still can.  Please…” he said quietly, trying to reach up to stroke her face.  Rainne took his hand and held it to her cheek.  “Go to the docking bay, take the transport…”  he voice began to fade.  “You have seen it enough times; you can do it…”  he closed his eyes forever.

She kissed him softly one last time.  “I will never forget you.”

Rainne’s body continued to convulse, but the light was getting dimmer.  Aeryn and John were unsure of what to do.  Even Crichton was uncharacteristically quiet.  Aeryn heard a noise behind her.  She turned to look over her shoulder.  Crais was conscious and trying to sit up.  Aeryn walked over and put out her arm to help him stand.  When he tried to go to Rainne, Aeryn grabbed his shoulder.

“Crais, don’t.”  She said.  For a moment Aeryn could see the fear in his eyes, the caring and the realization that he could lose Rainne.

Crais turned to glare at Aeryn, immediately shrouding his emotions from his face.  Aeryn saw him clench his jaw and fists, but he did not move as the memory of the blast returned.  Helplessly he watched her, unable to contact Talyn or Rainne, he kept his panic barely beneath the surface.  He shrugged Aeryn away and began pacing.

~~~

Rainne stood up, and ran toward the docking bay.  No one was there.  She could hear the security alerts blaring.  No one realized she had gotten into the computer and studied the transports and she and Dorian had figured out how to use them.  They had been planning for an escape.  She climbed into the closest transport and closed the hatch.  She started the small craft up and headed for the doors.  She could barely hear the alarms now.  She was able to get the ship out before the doors closed.  She sped away in the small transport.  No one was following her.  All of a sudden, she saw a bright light behind her as the station exploded.  The explosion fractured time and space and Rainne felt her small ship being catapulted through the void.  When she collided with an asteroid on the other side the fracture the force knocked her back into the rear of the cabin.  She crawled to front and hit the distress signal before she passed out.

Rainne remembered waking up with a burning pain in her shoulder.  She had no idea where she was.  The controls were not working.  She was adrift in space.  She pulled the clothing away from her wound.  It started bleeding again.  She found some medical supplies and bandaged the wound the best she could.  The wound was infected, the pain and fever were almost blinding.  She managed to get out of her stained and torn clothing.  She found a jumpsuit that would fit her and put it on.  She went back to the front of the cabin and passed out in the chair.

~~~

As Aeryn, Crichton and Crais watched, Rainne finally dropped to the floor.  The column of light dissipated.  Rainne was breathing heavily and seemed to be unconscious.  Crais walked into the center of the cluster and bent over her.  He could see that her hands were burned.  He wrapped her in his discarded jacket before he picked her up, still unsure whether he should touch her.  Aeryn walked with him to his quarters.  Crichton stayed with D’Argo who was just coming around.

~~~

“What happened?”  Aeryn asked.

“She had a nightmare.  I tried to console her but she said she wanted to walk.”

“How did she end up in command?”

“Talyn must have let her in.  I awoke to one of her nightmares in my own mind and realized she was in the Neural Cluster, that she was joined with Talyn.”

“How is Talyn now?”  Aeryn asked concerned, she and Talyn also shared a bond.  A bond of camaraderie and friendship.  Aeryn had been the one picked by Moya to name Talyn.

“He is just awakening.”  Crais said.  He furrowed his brow.  Talyn was in pain, and he was worried about Rainne as well.  Crais engaged privacy mode.  He wanted to be alone in his head for a moment.  “He is in pain, but there is no real damage, he will heal.”

“Should we have Stark look at Rainne?  I can call him over.”

“I believe that would be best.”

~~~

Stark bandaged Rainne’s hands, she was still unconscious.  Crais walked out of his quarters, he wanted to check on Talyn, he knew he would get a stronger connection in Command as Talyn slowly powered himself up from the near full shutdown.  Crais disengaged privacy mode.  As he rounded the corner closer to Command, D’Argo charged him.

“What did the two of you do to her?”  D’Argo growled.  He still had strong feelings for Rainne and was having trouble with the fact that Rainne had chosen to be with Crais.  D’Argo grabbed Crais by the collar.  “Why would you force her in there?”

“I did not force her, she went in there freely.” Crais snarled back pushing the Luxan back. “Against my express wishes.” 

“And you didn’t stop her.”  D’Argo snapped, still angry over Rainne’s choice of companion.

“I don’t force her to do anything, that is more your style is it not?”  Crais said with venom in his voice.  “Part of the reason she came to Talyn with me.”  D’Argo moved toward Crais again.   Talyn pointed one of the internal cannons at D’Argo.  “I think it is best that you leave Ka D’Argo.  You have 50 microts.”  Crais cracked his heels together and strolled away.  Crais heard D’Argo storm down the corridor to the transport pod.  He focused the camera in his quarters on Rainne.  Talyn was also monitoring her vital signs.  Talyn informed him when John and D’Argo left.

Crais could not stay in Command, he was terrified he would not be with Rainne when she woke or…he could not continue the thought.  He calmed Talyn and gently reprimanded him for allowing Rainne in the cluster before returning to his chamber.

Crais stepped through the door.  He pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed.  Rainne was becoming restless.  Aeryn and Stark sat at the table watching and waiting.  Rainne opened her eyes and turned toward the small assembled group.

“Bialar.”  She whispered looking at him.  She vaguely remembered the blast and seeing Crais thrown across the room.

“Rainne.”  He replied getting up to sit at the edge of the bed.  “What happened?  I instructed you not to go into the Neural Cluster.”

Rainne looked away.  “I wanted my memories back. I could feel them just beyond my reach.  Talyn called to me. He said he would help me.”  She turned to face him, raising her hands to eye level.  “They did this to me,  they created me,  I was just another experiment.  A lab rat.”  She let her hands drop,  “I killed Dorian to free him.  I am sorry.  I had to know.  Talyn assures me all is well now.  His pain is beginning to dissipate.  He understands I did not mean to hurt him, or you.”  She said.

_Talyn is now part of me as well,_ she said to Crais through their bond.  She smiled at his look of alarm.

“How did you know about Talyn’s pain?”  Aeryn asked Rainne.

“She is telepathic.  She understands Talyn.”  Crais said quietly.  “I believe she needs her rest.  Talyn and I can care for her.”  He stood up to walk them to the transport pod.  “If Rainne is up to it we will come to Moya tomorrow and speak with everyone.”

“Until tomorrow.”

~~~

Crais walked back into the room, Rainne was sitting quietly on the bed with her eyes closed.

“C’thha”  he said, kneeling next to her.  He tried to embrace her.  Rainne shrugged him away. 

“Don’t call me that.”  She whispered.  “I don’t deserve it.”  Rainne opened her eyes and raised her bandaged hands.  “I killed Dorian. With my own hands.”  She stood up, Crais grabbed her arm.  “Just drop me off on the next commerce planet and pretend you never met me.  It will be better for all of us.”

“I will not.”  He stood up and turned her to face him.  “I saw the dream as well, you freed your friend.”  Rainne tried to look away.  Crais raised her chin with his finger. 

“I killed him, all he ever did was love me.  We were so naïve.  What if I had killed you or Talyn?”

“You didn’t.”

“I could have.  I don’t know what I can do.”

“Talyn and I will help you.”  He kissed her forehead.  “Talyn would never allow me to leave you on a commerce planet.  He would never leave orbit.”

_Bialar speaks the truth...C’thha…we would never leave you._

~~~

The following day,  Rainne and Crais called everyone together in Moya’s main hanger bay.  D’Argo refused to attend.  Rainne repeated all that she remembered.  The Doctor, the tests, the lab, Dorian, the guard she killed. 

“With Talyn and Crais’ help I also made this vid chip.  Please watch…” she asked.  Her memories had been recorded by Talyn.  Rainne sat near Crais, tears freely slid down her cheeks.  She was staring at her bandaged hands.

When they finished viewing the chip John raised his hand. 

“Crichton?”  Rainne said tipping her head.

“Where were you from?”  Crichton asked.

“I was not on Earth proper, we were on a space station orbiting the planet.”  Rainne replied, closing her eyes.  She remembered watching the planet from the view station.  Tears continued to run down her cheeks.   “I remember wanting to go to Earth to meet other humans.  The Doctor had told me that Dorian and I had no parents that he was the only parent we would ever need.  He was a cruel, evil man.”

“What year was it?”  Crichton asked again. 

“2100.”  Rainne said matter-of-factly.

“Whoa.”  Crichton said.  “Guess if I went back that way everyone I know would be dead.”

“Why did the station explode?”  Aeryn asked.

“There was a failsafe that if the escape alarm was activated and was not reset within a certain time period the station was rigged to explode…one of the guards must have hit it before Dorian killed him.  They did not know that Dorian and I had been into the computer files and learned how to operate the shuttle craft.  We were going to escape to Earth; we figured they would never find us.  I remember the day I cut my hair, in preparation.  Dorian cut his also.”  She stopped for a minute, remembering all the times she and Dorian had spent together.  “We had transferred money from their accounts into an account for ourselves.”  She started sobbing.  Crais grabbed her elbow, squeezing it gently.  The rest of the group sat and waited while Rainne composed herself to finish.  “If he had not kissed me, maybe I would still be there, maybe not.  As I was leaving the station in the shuttle I saw the station explode and the force of the explosion must have ruptured time and space and I was catapulted through.  The marks on my ship must have been caused by the asteroids.  Next I remember waking up in pain.  I bandaged my own wound and passed out again.  Then I was here.”

“So you really are all alone.”  Jool smirked.

“No, Jool she is not.”  Crais replied, clenching his teeth at her attitude toward Rainne.  “She will be staying with Talyn and I.”  Crais stood up.  Rainne slipped her arm in his.  There was an awkward silence in the room. 

Aeryn walked up to Rainne.  “Well then welcome to our little family.”

“Yeah, just another misfit like the rest of us.”  John smirked, hugging her quickly before returning to Aeryn’s side.  “You should fit in just fine Stormy.”

“Thank you John.”  Rainne smiled.  She looked around the room, hoping D’Argo would come in.  She wanted to speak with him.

~~~

Rainne and Crais stood in the hangar, facing each other.  “Bialar I have to try.”

“Rainne, I doubt he will speak with you.”  He caressed her cheek.  “He is still very angry, at both of us.”

“I know,” she sighed.  “Please just give me an arn.”

“As you wish.  I will be on the terrace.”

“Thank you beloved.”

~~~

Rainne walked into Pilot’s den.

“Rainne.”

“Pilot.”

“What brings you here?”

“Do you know where D’Argo is?”

“He is in his quarters.”

“Thank you Pilot.”

“You are very welcome.”

~~~

Rainne stopped at the door to D’Argo’s room.  He had the curtain drawn and she could see that the lock was engaged.  Rainne stood quietly in the corridor, listening.  She could hear him breathing.

“D’Argo.”  She said quietly.  “D’Argo open the door.”

“Go away.”

“I will not.  If you will not open the door I will yell through it.”  Rainne sat on the floor.  “I love you, whether you believe me or not, I will always consider you a friend.  If circumstances had been different then the outcomes would have been as well.  I am sorry for any pain I caused you.  I never meant to hurt you, of all people.” 

Rainne stood, waiting for a reply, there was only silence.  “Good bye.”  She whispered and walked away.

D’Argo walked into the corridor, hoping she had not yet walked away, but alas she was gone.  “Rainne.”  He called out, there was no answer.

_The End._

 

 


End file.
